Get It Right
by Muffin88
Summary: Edward Cullen is a loner. Nobody at Forks High School dares to question or challenge him. New Student Bella Swan seems to be the complete opposite of him, but Edward has forgotten something important. She likes to challenge him... AU/OOC, mature content and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen is a loner. Nobody at Forks High School dares to question or challenge him. New Student Bella Swan seems to be the complete opposite of him, but Edward has forgotten something important. She likes to challenge him...

**Warning: AU/OOC, mature content and bad language. **

**I don´t own Twilight**

**Chapter 1**

"Would you stop that? You make me nervous."

Emmett Cullen seemed to ignore the velvet voice of his younger brother Edward and tried very hard not to smirk at the dark-haired guy sitting opposite him. It was a bad habit of Emmett to tap with his fingers and it was driving Edward crazy.

"Come on mate, just do it," Edward urged with a grin. Emmett had ten seconds before he would lose against his brother.

"Why would we play with time limit anyway?" Emmett asked while looking at the small sandglass in front of them. He was silll wondering what his next move would be. He didn´t want to lose again.

"Ah, come on. It´s fun to see you squirm in your seat," Edward said in a serious tone and his brother made a fist.

"Don´t tempt me bro," his brother growled. He then stood up.

"I am done with this shit anyway," Emmett yelled loudly. Every student in the room looked at the two brothers.

"Would you just calm down beefy," Edward whispered and laid a hand on his brother´s shoulder.

"Don´t call me beefy, Ed. I swear if you call me that one more time I will fucking teach you a lesson bro," he growled again and slapped Edward´s hand away.

"Someone is in a bad mood," Edward laughed and earned another nasty glare from two guys who were sitting in the corner of the room. Damn. It was just chess. They took this shit way too serious.

"Where are you going Em?" Edward asked his brother suddenly, still laughing.

"Well, I don´t wanna waste my time here. I will go and see if someone has something to smoke," he answered. Edward stared at him. Wow. Emmett seemed more relaxed and Edward was wondering why his brother would suddenly be so calm.

"See you later, fucker," Emmett replied with a huge grin and stormed off. Edward stared after him, still debating if he should also leave. He made up his mind when he saw a guy with huge glasses looking at him. Boy, he doesn´t like the way this kid was looking at him. Not at all. It was almost as if he wanted to seduce Edward with his stare. He stood up quickly, not caring that his chair fell to the ground loudly. He sneered at fellow students and rushed out of the room. My god! Fuckers everywhere. He was so annoyed that he didn´t see that someone was coming directly towards him.

"Watch it!" Edward growled at the small figure who had just bumped into his shoulder. How dare that person? He was about to pick up a fight with whoever was standing in front of him when he dared to take a better look at the face of the person. Shit. He cursed because there was just no way in hell he would pick up a fight with a girl. She looked at him with big brown eyes and he cursed again. She was wearing a dark hoodie, but from what he could see, she was really beautiful in her own way.

"I am sorry, I didn´t see you there," a soft voice whispered to him and he almost slapped himself that he had wanted to pick up a fight with her. He wasn´t sure what he should say to her. He just nodded his head and left. The brown-haired girl took a deep breath. She wasn´t sure what she should do. Suddenly everything looked so blurry. Maybe it was because of her first day at a new school? Maybe. Or was it because of the handsome guy who just disappeared around the corner as if running away from her? No, that couldn´t be the reason. She shook her head before seeing the room the strange boy had come from.

"Bella there are you," she heard someone calling and entered the room with hesitation. Room 103.

**Well, what do you think? Hope u like it ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Hi Eddie," Jessica Stanley screeched as Edward entered the cafeteria.

"What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone and sat down on the nearest chair.

"You know I really want to get to know you better," she leaned over and whispered in his ear. Oh this. He should have known what she wanted. His brother suddenly looked disgusted as if he had heard Stanley.

"What´s the big deal Em? I am sure Jessica wants to see something real big, right?" he spoke with a hushed voice and she began to shake with excitement. How shallow she was.

"If I was you I wouldn´t answer this question girl. And Ed, nobody wants to hear your voice while eating," Emmett growled loudly and threw a huge piece of oily meat at his handsome face.

"The hell? Why would you throw something that looks so disgusting and smells like shit at me?" Edward asked annoyed and threw the meat to the ground while touching his face.

"Oh, maybe because I wanted to see your face when I told you that it has already been in my mouth," Emmett said with a grin.

"What the hell man …," Edward shouted at him and Jessica looked at him like he was the piece of meat.

"Hey, you wanna clean your face?" the chick beside him asked and he surely didn´t need to think twice about Jessica´s offer.

"Come on, we don´t have all day," he growled loudly and took her hand without looking back at his brother.

"Later fucker, later," Emmett shouted loud enough for everybody to hear. Edward dragged Jessica out the cafeteria along the corridor until they were standing in front of the men´s locker room.

"You know your brother is an idiot," the blonde girl cried out and he looked at her oddly. Was she really stupid or did she just insult Emmett in front of him? She surely needed to put back in her place. They entered the locker room without hesitation. Jessica glanced at him and almost lost her breath when she saw what he was doing.

"Eddie, what are you doing?" she asked in a serious tone and glared at his shorts. Edward leaned his face towards her and began to touch her rather roughly. She moaned a little when he pushed her against the wall behind them.

"You will never ...," he began to whisper and Jessica wondered what he meant. Of course he wasn´t stupid. Of course he knew what girls wanted from him and he would give it to them, just in another way. Call it pity for the girls. The bitch didn´t even blink as he grabbed her wrist tightly. What the hell was wrong with her? He pushed her a little harder against the wall, not caring that he was losing control over his rocking body. He then pulled away.

"What are you doing? Why would you drag me inside the locker room?" Jessica asked, clearly irritated by his behavior.

"Why the hell not?" he said in an annoyed tone and turned away from her while swallowing hard. Could this cow get any more desperate?

"But I thought you want me," she smiled at him. What? Edward glanced at her and saw that she was desperate and, by the hurt expression she was having, he had done a good job.

"You will never ever insult my brother again, is that clear?" he whispered.

"Yes. Yes Eddie," she answered and looked up at his face. He almost had pity on her. Well, almost.

"Oh, by the way. DON´T CALL ME EDDIE EVER AGAIN," he shouted at her and headed for the door, which he closed with a loud bang. It had been one hell of a day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey man, what have you done to Stanley?" Emmett asked Edward as soon as class was over.

"What do you mean? I haven´t done anything wrong," he answered and looked at his brother for further explanations.

"YEAH right, that´s why I saw her running down the hall, crying like her favorite pet had died," Emmett said with a sarcastic voice and held back a laugh.

"You know, she might have done something stupid. It wasn´t me," Edward replied and stared at Emmett for a long moment before they burst out laughing.

"And here I thought you would change," Emmett grinned at him. They made their way through the crowd, but suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks.

"The hell? Why would you stop?" Edward demanded to know. He then glanced at his locker where a small figure dared to stand, right in front of His locker. The hell? He took a glance at her before remembering her. Why would she still wear a hoody and hide herself? It was the same girl he had bumped into just two hours before.

"Do you know her?" Edward wanted to know and glanced back at the dark-haired girl in front of his locker.

"New student. I guess her name is Berta then," his brother replied and laughs. Berta was their code for "I don´t know her fucking name". They did it all the time and it seemed to amuse him more than it should. He then looked at Edward oddly.

"Don´t. Please just don´t," he almost pleaded with his eyes, but Edward just smirked at him. There was no way in hell he would let this girl get away.

"Don´t worry man. I will be easy on this one. I kind of like her already," Edward grinned and stepped towards his next target.

"Hey you!" Edward shouted at the new student. Most of the students gasped and held their breath, all they could do was watch. The girl didn´t recognize him and was ashamed that he had just yelled at her. Edward stepped towards her and leaned carefully in. Surely she hadn't forgotten him.

"You got a name?" he whispered against her skin.

"I don´t usually ... ," she stuttered and he smirked as he took a step back from her. She didn´t seem to react like other girls.

"What? You don´t have a name?"

"I ... yes ... I didn´t mean it like th ..."

"That´s my locker girl," he replied in a serious tone and dared her to challenge him. Of course she looked away quickly and stared at the fucking ground. They always did.

"I didn´t know it was your locker," she said with a frown and was suddenly staring at him with her big brown eyes.

"But you don´t need to be rude to me because I didn´t know. I am just standing here there is nothing wrong with that. Maybe You should learn some manners," the girl said with a small smile. Emmett burst out laughing when he saw Edward furious expression. Well, that was a first, even for him.

His whole body tensed. How dare this girl to threat him? Didn´t she know who he was?

"Come on Ed. Let this girl go. She doesn´t even have a fucking clue who you are so why bother ... ," Emmett said with a calm voice and laid a hand on Edward´s shoulder. When they left students were looking at them. Edward turned around.

"This isn´t over. I will find out who you are and you will be sorry," Edward grinned at her small figure, but he wasn´t really sure if he could really harm this girl. Hell, he felt something close to pity for her and it was already getting on his nerves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Edward man, you need to calm down," Emmett said as they left the building after the incident with the strange girl.

"Don´t you see it? I can´t calm the fuck down now," Edward growled when they reached their car.

"I really don´t get what your problem is dude … I mean she is just a little girl who hasn´t got a clue who we are. So, where is the problem?" his brother asked. Edward was running out of patience with his brother.

"That´s the problem. She doesn´t know who she is messing with."

"Why? There is no need to hunt down this girl, right?"

"Ah, I see. You just don´t like the fact that she is ignoring you, right?"

"None of your fucking business dude. Now get in the damn car. I want to leave this crappy place."

When they arrived home Edward was still in a bad mood, he couldn´t get over the fact that a little girl had such effect on him. He had never felt such a strong emotion before and he didn´t even know her name. What the hell was wrong with her anyway? She couldn´t get away with saying he had no manners. He groaned loudly. He didn´t want to think about her. Not at all. When he entered the living room he heard his parents talking to Emmett.

He sat down on the chair in front of his brother and listened to their conversation. It was nothing important to him, but he had nothing else to do.

"Son, I need to talk to you," Carlisle Cullen said and glanced at his youngest son.

"I am not in the mood dad," Edward said in a warning tone and turned his head away.

"You are always not in the mood. I kind of have enough of your mood swings," his dad raised his voice and looked at Edward with a frown.

"Please, you have to talk to us so we can help you," his dad added.

"See, that´s the problem. I don´t want your help," Edward said and stood up.

"Edward wait. I am sure dad just wants to help you," Emmett spoke up and glanced at Edward oddly. What was really going on?

"Is this about my grades? I am above average and you all know that. So what is this really about?" Edward asked and dared to look at his mother Esme who hadn´t said one word since he had entered the living room.

"This is not about grades Edward. It´s about your mood. You have been in a foul mood for the past seven months."

"Why yes and you know exactly why. How can you even say such things," Edward replied loudly. Anger was written all over his face.

"Don´t yell at your mother Edward," Carlisle warned him while Emmett was shaking his head.

"You know what. I am done with this shit cause it´s always about me and my mistakes," Edward growled loudly. He was in a rush to leave the room. There was no need to be nice when they always thought that something was wrong with him. Hell, they knew why he was always in a foul mood. It wasn´t his fault after all. It was all her fault. Tanya Denali. Hell, even when he thought about her name he began to shiver slightly. Okay, maybe there was something wrong with him, but after everything that had happened nobody could blame him for being in a fool mood. When he closed his eyes he only saw big brown eyes staring at him. He let out a deep breath and wondered who the strange girl was. He sighed. He would find out who the mysterious girl was not matter what he had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bella Swan´s first day at Forks high was anything but easy. All students were looking at her and some were whispering about her behind her back. What the hell was wrong with them? She wasn´t someone special, just a new girl at school.

"Hi, are you Isabella Swan?" she heard the voice of a guy calling out to her and stopped in her tracks. She turned and saw an Asian guy coming towards her.

"Yeah. But please call me Bella," she replied with a small smile.

"Okay Bella. How has your day been so far?" he asked with a huge grin on his tanned face.

"Oh, it´s been okay. I don´t mean to be rude, but who are you?" she said, still faking a smile.

"No, no. It was rude of me. I am Eric Yorkie," the dark-haired boy said with a friendly voice and stared at Bella.

"Okay Eric, it´s nice to meet you," she said and held her hand out to him. He took it and, after what feels like an eternity, he let go of her hand.

"Well, what´s your next class?" Eric asked.

"I have biology with Mr Banner," she answered and looked a little sad. She didn´t like biology.

"Well, I have history next, but I will walk you to class," the boy said with a calm voice.

"So, do you like Forks?"

"It´s really ... nice. I like Forks," Bella replied and hoped he wouldn´t see through the lie. She sighed. In fact, she didn´t really like this town at all.

"Right. So this is your room," he said and pointed at the door in front of them. He seemed a bit disappointed and Bella noticed that his body was tensing up. She was about to enter the classroom, when Eric stopped her again.

"Listen Bella, will I see you at lunch?" he wanted to know and seemed nervous.

"I don´t know yet. Maybe I will skip lunch," she answered and saw a frown on his face.

"But, I will think about it, okay?" she added quickly.

"Yeah, do that. I will be there at lunch if you want to join me. See you later Bella Swan," Eric smiled brightly at her.

"Yes, see you later," she said before entering the classroom with an irritated expression on her face. Well, this guy was a bit too forward for her liking, but he seemed nice enough. She took a deep breath before taking her seat. Two hours went by before she saw Eric again.

"So you survived Banner?" he asked as he approached her from behind.

"Why yes. He seems nice," Bella answered as they entered the cafeteria.

"I never said he wasn´t nice."

"Yeah right. Come on," Bella urged him because she didn´t want to be stared at. Not at all. She noticed that something was off. All girls were suddenly so eager to take a good look at the table in the furthest corner of the cafeteria and Bella wondered why. She glanced around the cafeteria and saw a really big guy. Then she looked at his company and suddenly her breath caught in her throat because she knew him.

"Who is this?" Bella asked with a small smile on her lips as she saw the big guy throwing meat right in the face of the bronze-haired guy.

"Oh this is Edward Cullen," Eric replied in a bored tone and looked at her half in wonder.

"Why do you want to know?" he then asked her and Bella stared at him.

"I don´t know. I ran into him before," she answered, looking back at the strange guy and a blonde girl, who was touching his arm.

"You talked to Cullen?" he asked. His voice was thick with fear**.**

"Not really ... It was a bit weird if you ask me. He seems a bit strange to me," Bella said and dared to take another look at the bronze-haired guy.

"Listen to me Bella. This guy is trouble. And I mean big trouble girl," the Asian guy said in a serious tone and somehow Bella really believed him.

"Yeah, maybe," Bella replied and looked at the table again but Edward Cullen was already gone with the blonde girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The second time she encountered Edward Cullen was really awkward. Bella didn´t know why students were still staring at her with their mouths wide open after the strange guy had disappeared.

"What the hell are you looking at? The show is over," she heard Eric shouting at the crowd when he approached her.

"Bella? What happened? Was that Edward Cullen?"

"Yes. I don´t know what happened and yes, that was Edward Cullen," she answered and tried not freak out because deep down she knew what had happened.

"What are you doing here?" she then asked the Asian guy with a small smile on her lips.

"Well, I just wanted to go home when I heard screeching and then there were students whispering something about a fight," Eric answered and looked at her.

"Are you okay? Did he do something to you?" he wanted to know and touched her arm rather slightly. She, however, ignored his touch, and shook her head as if to clear her mind.

"Yes, I am fine. There was just a misunderstanding. Nothing to be worry about," she tried to assure him.

"So who was the big guy who was tagging along?"

"Emmett? Oh, that´s his brother," Eric said and stifled a laugh at the word big. Bella snorted quietly.

"His brother? You are kidding right? They look nothing alike," she replied and this time the Asian boy laughed out loud. She could see some girls behind them shaking their heads.

"Why are you laughing?" she wanted to know. Seriously, what was his problem.

"They don´t look alike because they are both adopted," he then answered and stopped laughing.

"Sad story you know. They both lost their parents years ago and Mr and Mrs Cullen adopted them," Eric explained shortly and Bella nodded her head.

"Oh, I didn´t know. It must be awful to lose both parents," she said and shook her head, thinking about her parents.

"Listen, I wasn´t kidding when I said you should stay away from the Cullen´s. They are not people you want to mess with, believe me, some have tried before," Eric said and looked into Bella´s irritated face. What was he talking about? It´s not like she would ever speak to him or his brother again, right?

"It very unlikely that I will talk to them again Eric, but thanks for your concern," she replied politely.

"Come on, I will walk you out," he said and she nodded. When they reached Bella´s car Eric broke out into laugher and every student passing was gazing at them.

"This ... This is your car Bella?" he asked, clearly confused about what he was seeing.

"Why yes it is," she replied and took her keys out.

"Is it save? I mean is it even a car?" Eric was still laughing and so were other students. Great. Just fantastic. That´s exactly what Bella had wanted on her first day at Forks High. People laughing at her.

"Will you please stop laughing. There is nothing wrong with my car," she raised her voice, still ignoring the other students.

"Bella, you realize that this is a clunker, right?" he asked while looking at the old Ford.

"Hey, do not dis the beast," she almost yelled at him, but it only came out as a whisper.

"Beast? You call your car beast? Nice choice Bella," Eric couldn´t hold back his laugher.

"I will see you tomorrow Eric," she smiled at him even though he was kind of annoying and had embarrassed her in front of fellow students.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Bella," he waved at her when she was getting in her car. She even saw him waving at her in the rear mirror. Holy cow! The drive home was quiet and she couldn´t help but think about Edward Cullen and his piercing green eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Bella arrives home late in the afternoon her dad Charlie is already waiting for her. She really loves her dad, but sometimes she misses her mom Renee. She lives in Phoenix with her new husband Phil, who plays baseball.

"Bella? I have been waiting for you," he says as she enters the small kitchen. Bella lets her bag drop to the ground and leans against the wall.

"Okay, what is it dad?" she asks with a calm tone and looks directly at the middle aged man in front of her.

"I think we should go out tonight, don´t you think?" he suggests and glances at Bella.

"I am a bit tired, but I guess it´s okay," she answers and looks around the room.

"Where do you want to go?" she then asks.

"I don´t know. Maybe Newton´s diner? You remember they make the best pancakes in country?" Charlie asks his only daughter with a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, of course I remember Newton´s," she replies and smirks at her dad.

"Okay, then grab your jacket and let´s go," Charlie smirks and gets up from the kitchen chair.

"Yeah, I am ready to go dad," she says with a big grin.

"We will take my car if it´s alright with you?" Charlie asks when they step outside.

"Yes, of course it´s okay," Bella replies.

"The police car? Really?" she asks and Charlie laughs out loud. Her dad it a police officer in town and Bella sometimes doesn´t understand his humour at all.

"Don´t worry Bells, we will take the other car," he laughs again and points at the other car. Bella shakes her head and gets in the blue chevy in the courdyard. Why Charlie loves this car more than anything else is still behind her. Ten minutes later they arrive at Newton´s diner and it´s just like Bella remembers. Nothing fancy, but not crappy place at all. When they enter the diner nobody seems to notice them and for the first time this day Bella feels her body relax just the tiniest bit. They sit down at a table in the corner of the diner.

"What do you think? Pancakes?" Charlie asks and smiles.

"No, I will just take a coffee dad," she answers.

"Coffee? At 5:30 pm?"

"Yes, it helps me to calm down," she says back.

"Okay Bells. So how was your first day at school?" her dad asks and looks at her face.

"It was pretty good. I met this guy. His name is Eric and he is kind of nice," she replies and then takes a deep breath.

"Really? That´s great Bells, but don´t forget. No boys in your room," Charlie jokes and claps his hands together.

"Really funny dad. Let me think, how old were you and mom when you had me? Oh, I remember. You were seventeen," she replies and is amused when she sees Charlie´s facial expression.

"Not funny Bella," he says with a grumpy voice and waves his hand at a man Bella has seen before. Mr Newton, the owner of the diner.

"Billy? What a surprise ... ," the man says and glances at Bella.

`"Bella? Is that you?"

"Yes, it´s me Mr Newton," she replies.

"Great to see you again."

"Yes, it´s nice to see you again, too," Bella answers back and Looks behind the elderly man as a young man with blond hair appears. He wears a sweatshirt and pants. Somehow Bella thinks he is kind of cute.

"This is my son Mike," Mr Newton introduces the blonde man around Bella´s age.

"Yeah, I know. We have history together," Bella says politely and offers both man a smile.

"Hey, I remember you. You are the new girl at school," Mike says with a grin and Looks Bella up and down. She feels a bit uncomfortable, but doesn´t want to show it. Mr Newton excuses himself and leaves his son with Bella and Charlie.

"Yes, my name is Bella," she answers and glances at her dad in hope for a little help, but he seems to ignore her pleading eyes. Thank you very much. Bella ignores Mike as long as she can when she drinks her coffee and Charlie has pancakes, but it´s useless. Mike´s is still staring at her from afar and it´s kind of freaking her out.

"I will wait outside for you Bella," Charlie says and gets up from his seat when he finished eating. Bella takes the last sip of her coffee.

"Yes, I will see you outside," Bella answers and gets up from her seat too, and is about to leave the diner, when Mike Newton approaches her again and begins to talk.

"So Bella, do you like Forks?" he asks with a grin. Bella sighs heavily before answering.

"Yes, I like it here," she answers without looking at the blond guy because she is slightly nervous.

"Listen Mike, my dad is already outside waiting for me, so I will see you at school,," Bella says after an awkward pause.

"Yes, of course. See you tomorrow Bella," Mike answers and waves at her.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Bella," Mike shouts after her when she turns away from him. When she opens the door, she almost trips, but someone catches her before she could fall. Bella feels suddenly warm and protected even though she hasn´t got a clue who the person is that has wrapped an arm around her body. She just feels complete. She looks up and her breath catches in her throat. Edward Cullen is staring down at her with his unearthy green eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Edward? Can I come in?" he hears his mother asks with a sweet voice.

"No. Go away," he answers as he opens his eyes. He doesn´t want to talk right now.

"Edward, please. You have to talk to us. If this is about Tanya then I am sure your father and I can help you somehow," Esme replies and knocks at the closed door again, ignoring Edward´s words.

"Please go away Esme," he almost yells at her, but it comes out with a calm voice. He knows she only wants to help, but hell, she isn´t even his real mother. No, his real parents died years ago.

"We are downstairs if you need anything. Carlisle already left for his shift at the hospital," Esme whispers against the door and leaves without another word. He doesn´t want to remember Tanya Denali. He knows it will slowly kill him if he doesn´t stop now. Tanya died a few months ago in a car accident and it seems he cán´t accept the fact that she is gone. He groans loudly and gets up from his bed. It´s time for a little distraction. He skips down the stairs in a hurry and sees that Esme has already fallen asleep on the couch.

"Where are you going jerk?" Emmett calls out to him when Edward comes down to the living room to grab his jacket and heads for the front door.

"Out. Don´t wait up for me," he almost shouts, but it comes out as a whisper because he doesn´t want to wake up his mother.

"The hell? Don´t do this again man," his brother stands up from the couch and looks at him with pleading eyes.

"What should I do instead Em?" he wants to know, but Emmett just shakes his head and doesn´t give an answer.

"That´s what I thought. See ya later, fucker," he yells as he opens the door and gets in his car, an old Volvo.

Hours go by and Edward doesn´t really know where he should drive to anymore. Maybe he made a mistake? He shouldn´t have yelled at his Family, but it´s just too much for him to handle anymore. He makes the music louder and begins to hum softly. He really loves ACDC. It always gives him some peace. He passes one of the few diner´s in town and almost lost his breath when he sees two peole entering it.

"Hey, I know this girl," he whispers to himself and decides to take a stop at Newton´s diner. For the next twenty minutes he just sits in the car and watches the strange girl from afar. He stiffles a laugh when he sees her expression as Mike Newton comes near her and begins to talk to her. She seems a bit ... uncomfortable? Sure, he doesn´t know her, but he know Mike very well since fifth grade. He glances at her again and notices that the older man she is with is about to leave the diner and she stands up, too. It´s now or never.

"Just do it already," he hears himself say and gets out off the car. He knows he shouldn´t go inside Newton´s diner. He and Mike Newton aren´t on good terms since Tanya died. Hell, he doesn´t even know what Mike´s problem is. It wasn´t his fault, he didn´t make the desicion for Tanya that fateful night. He takes a deep breath and counts to ten before he dares to approaches the brown haired girl. He isn´t sure why he is nervous, she is just some girl, right. He sees that she almost trips, but he catches her before she could fall down. He stares at her in awe because he has yet to figure out who this mysterious girl is he is holding so tightly in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews(:**

**Chapter 9**

Bella has a hard time to breath as soon as Edward losens his grip on her. What is he doing here?

"Who the hell are you?" he whispers against her ear as he leans in. Bella holds her breath once again. He smells like cherries and cigarettes.

"What?" she asks in return, clearly irritated that he is still standing next to her and staring at her in awe.

"Oh hell," she hears him speak softly, but she isn´t sure if she should hear it.

"I want to know who you are girl," the strange guy repeats with a hush voice and looks her in the eye.

"Well, my name is ..."

"Bella, what are you doing? I was waiting for you," her dad suddenly speaks up while walking towards them. She shakes her head slightly and Edward ... well Edward groans slightly and she stiffles a laugh when she sees his face.

"Edward Cullen ... ," Charlie whispers to himself and his whole Body seems to tense.

"Yes sir," Edward says with a weird voice as if he is about to run away every second.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Charlie demands to know impatiently.

"Your daughter?" Edward asks with disbelieve in his voice and dares to glance at Bella.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Bella´s dad asks again.

"Sir, I didn´t know she is your daughter," Edward says with a quit voice and takes a step back from Bella´s frozen form.

"I think it´s your time to go," Charlie says with a calm voice at looks at Bella with fury in his dark eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," Edward replies in a bored tone and glances one more time at Bella before he leaves.

"Dad what have you done? You embarrassed me," Bella says, anger clearly written all over her face when she sees Edward staring at her. He stands in front of an old Volvo and has the same expression like her dad now.

"Are you out of your mind? That was Edward Cullen and I demand you to stay away from him," her dad shouts at her. He never shouts at her and Bella is very confused now. What is wrong with him?

"Dad, what is this about? You know him?" she wants to know and waits almost too eagerly for his reply.

"Yes, I know him and his family," he answers lamely and glares at Edward´s form. He is still leaning against his car.

"And, what is it that is so disturbing that I should stay away from him?" she asks, still irritated.

"What I say goes Bella," Charlie says and shots another look at the bronze haired guy who winks at him and smirks. Bella swears she hears her dad curse, but she isn´t sure about that.

"No, I wanna know what´s going on dad," she says with a serious tone.

"Isabella, there is nothing you should worry about, okay. This Cullen kids made some mistakes and their parents aren´t saints either," her dad answers slowly and Bella shakes slightly when her dad mentions Edward´s family. What could they have done to deserve her dad´s harsh bevaviour towards them?

"What does this all mean?" she wants to know and looks directly at her dad who doesn´t look amused at all.

"This isn´t something you need to know Bella," Charlie replies and holds out his hand to her which she takes.

"Let´s get home," Charlie says and Bella nods before looking at Edward once more. He isn´t smirking anymore and gets in his car. No other word about Edward Cullen is spoken on their drive home, but she will figure out what is going on not matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He is leaning against his car and watches her. He didn´t know that this is Isabella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan, the police officer he knows so well.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he whispers to himself and stares at her her dad looks at him he can´t resist and winks at him. He knows he has no reason to be smirking like this, but the expression of the older man is worth it.

The old man takes the hand of her. She looks really angry now and for a second Edward thinks she will stand up against her dad, but then she accepts her dad´s hand and they leave in a hurry, not sparing another look at him. He ísn´t sure why he is angry about the fact that this girl doesn´t even glance at him anymore. Maybe the nuisance said something to her? Nah, that can´t be true, right? He groans out loud. Oh shit. Charlie Swan must have said something to her ... That´s why she looked so ... disgusted? Well, at least he knows her name now. Isabella Swan. Hmmm ... What he is going to do about her? How much does she know? Does she know about Tanya? Hell, he isn´t sure what to make of it anymore. He gets in his car and turns the radio on. Ah ... He just loves loud beats while driving.

When he gets home, he sees that Carlisle is still gone. He shakes his head slightly before entering the house. Emmett isn´t in the living room anymore, but what shockes him more is that his mother seems to wait for him. And boy, does she look angry.

"Edward, where have you been?" Esme asks in a worried tone and looks directly at him.

"Out," he replies with a bored voice and stared at the ground.

"Emmett told me you left hours ago," she adds and glances at him. Oh hell ...

"Yeah," Edward says and glances up at his mother.

"And what were you doing?"

"Nothing, I did nothing," he replies a little louder and is about to make his way upstairs when he hears Esme´s pleading voice again.

"Edward, please talk to me ... I know it´s not easy for you, but we want to help you," Esme pleads with some tears in her eyes. Edward Looks quickly away, not sure if he should feel ashamed that he made his mother cry.

"Esme," he begins in a soft tone.

"Just drop it, okay ... I don´t want nor do I need your help. It´s none of your business," he whispers to Esme and hopes that she will someday understand him. He goes upstairs and lets himself fall on his bed. Why can´t life be easy? He thinks about the brown haired girl while closing his eyes. Isabella Swan ... He then remembers her dad´s reaction when he saw her with him and remembers something important.

Charlie Swan was there the night Tanya died. The look on the older man´s face is something he will never forget. The expression was full of prejudice and disgust. He was really surprised to see him at Newton´s. It was the first time he saw him since the accident happened. The old man looked at him as if he did something to his daughter. Hell, even his daughter looked like she was about to rip him apart even though she doesn´t know him. Every day he pays for his decisions. He doesn´t need a reminder of how wrong he is. He can´t even think about anything else. He sighs loudly and gets up from the bed. He makes a fist and throws some of his belongings on the ground. Maybe Charlie Swan is right. Maybe it was his fault after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Why would you do that?" Bella asks her dad when they get home.

"What do you mean?" Charlie replies with a small smirk yon his face as he sits down on the couch in the living room.

"You know exactly what I mean dad. Why should I stay away from the Cullen´s?" she wants to know and waits eagerly for the reply.

"You don´t know Edward Cullen and his family ... What they did and what he did ... So you better not ask why you should stay away from this Family," he says in a serious tone and glances at her.

"Then tell me what they did. Please." She doesn´t know why it´s so important to her, but she just needs to know. In fact, she is dying to know more about the Cullens.

"Okay ... There was an incident before you moved in with me. Edward and Emmett Cullen were involved. I arrested them, but Mr and Mrs Cullen came to pick them up," Charlie begins to tell and Bella nods. She wants him to continue the story.

"There was blood everywhere. Edward Cullen had blood all over his clothes and his brother was in shock. God, I have never seen so much blood Bella," her dad whispers in a serious tone and looks really sad. Bella sighs slightly and holds her hand to her open mouth. Oh my god.

"They are dangerous Bella. Really dangerous."

"Dad, why was there blood on Edward´s clothes?" she asks, even though she isn´t sure if she wants to know the answer.

"Tanya Denali ... She was involved with Edward Cullen, she ... "

"She what? Dad, please, you have to tell me," Bella says with a pleading voice and Looks at him with curious eyes.

"She died, okay. She was just sixteen years old."

"Oh my god, that´s terrible."

"Yeah," Charlie answers and looks away from her.

"Listen, Edward Cullen is a murderer. Don´t you understand it Bella. Tanya Denali was his girlfriend and he killed her. please Promis me you will stay away from him and his family," he says without regret and stares oddly at her.

"Dad, that won´t be nessassary," Bella answers slowly.

"I don´t intend to talk to them again," she adds.

"Okay. You know it´s already late," her dad says suddenly and yawns loudly.

"Yeah, you are right. Good night dad," she says.

"Night Bella. I hope you understand that I am just worried about you," Charlie replies with a frown on his face.

"Yes dad, I do understand you," she answers and leaves the living room, still a bit shocked about what her dad told her. Could it be the truth that Edward Cullen killed his girlfriend? She doesn´t know him and his family.

She promised to stay away from them, but she never promised that she wouldn´t do some research. There is still Eric. He seems to know some things about the Cullens. She will just ask him for informations. Then there is Mike Newton. Maybe he also knows something ... She takes a deep breath. You know what they say ... Curiosity killed the cat. She closes the door to her room behind her and gets chills. She looks out the window and wonders what Edward Ctullen is doing now. It´s the first time her dad doesn´t want to tell her the truth about something and it´s really freaking her out. She sighs loudly and stares at the stars.

"I will figure out what you have done Edward Cullen," she whispers to herself with a small smile on her lips before slowly closing her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bella wakes up with a startle and groans slightly. When she gets up from her bed she already hears her dad calling out to her.

"Bella? Are you awake now? School starts in about an hour," he shouts from the kitchen and Bella shakes her head. Some things will never change.

"Yes dad, I am already up," she shouts back and skips down the stairs in her pyjama, not caring enough to change her clothes.

"Hmmm ... It smells good. What are you doing dad?" she wonders as she enters the kitchen with a frown.

"I am making pancakes ... Do you want some?" Charlie answers in a calm tone.

"Can´t. I am already late for school. See you later dad," she says and smells on the food one more time before going upstairs. She changes her clothes in no time and grabs her bag. Before she runs out the door her dad calls something, but she doesn´t hear it. When she arrives at school the weird asian guy is already waiting for her and smiles when he sees her coming towards him.

"Hey Bella," he greets her and it seems he dabating whether to hug her or not.

"Hey Eric, how are you today," she answers lamely and shakes his hand.

"Great. Now that you are here," he says with a sweet voice and looks at her as if he expects some reaction from her. Bella shakes her head. Does he really think that she would ... blush over something like that?

"Oh, that´s nice Eric," she answers in a bored tone and decides it´s now or never to ask him.

"Listen, what do you know about the Cullens?" she asks Eric when they reach the building. The asian guy stops in his tracks, looking like he is in trouble.

"I don´t know much about them. Why do you asks?" he wants to know. Bella stares at his face and knows that he is lying.

"Who is Tanya Denali?" Bella asks after an awkward pause.

"Tanya?" Eric asks with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes," she answers.

"She is ... was a great girl. She was really beautiful and ... ," Eric answers with a shaky voice.

"And what?" Bella urges.

"And then she died on that fateful night, alright. Are you happy now," he whispers and shakes his head.

"Listen Bella, I am sorry. I know you don´t mean any harm, but you need to stay away from business that isn´t yours, okay," Eric says with a loud voice and glances around, almost as if he fears something and then she sees the reason. Edward Cullen and his brother appear out of nowhere and look around with the same bored expression on their faces, but then Bella sees a blonde woman walking towards them. Bella blinks. Oh, she knows that girl. It´s the girl she has seen with Edward before. The girl leans towards Edward as if she wants to kiss him, but he turns his head. His brother seems clearly amused by Edward´s behaviour and laughs. When they pass by, Edward looks oddly at Eric and Bella and suddenly stopps in his tracks. Eric holds his breath and Bella stares at the ground, remembering the promise she gave to her dad.

"Come on Eddie, we don´t want to frighten the new girl," the blonde girl says and Bella swears she hears her mutter "bitch" under her breath. She ignores the rude comment from the blonde and dares to take a look at the bronze haired boy. He Looks like he is about to puke and is really pale. Bella wonders slightly what is going on with him before entering the building with Eric.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Bella? Hey Bella, wait up," a loud voice calls out and everybody stares at Bella after their first class.

"Oh no," she mutters under her breath and tries to find a quick escape.

"Hi Bella," the blond Boy says with a friendly voice when he reaches her.

"Hi Mike. What´s up?" she asks, even though she is not really interested to hear the answer.

"Nothing, I am just glad that I finally found you," Mike says with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, now you found me, but I need to get to my next class," she says. She doesn´t look at the blonde boy, but she swears she hears him sigh loudly.

"Yeah, alright. Maybe we can meet later? At lunch?" he asks full of hope.

"Why not. I will see you later Mike," she answers.

"See you later Bella," Mike replies and winks at her before leaving. Bella lets out a hugh breath of relief as soon as Mike Newton rounds the corner. She is about to go to her next class, when Eric approaches her and Begins to talk.

"What did Mike want from you?" Eric asks with a weird voice.

"Oh, he just said hi and that he will meet me at lunch," she answers lamely and glances at Eric while wondering why he seems suddenly so tense.

"Eric we should really ...," she begins to say, but is interupted by loud shouting. She isn´t interested in watching some guys fight, but when she sees who is fighting her breath catches in her throat.

"Is that Cullen?" Eric asks in awe.

"Yeah," Bella says, clearly irritated.

"What the hell is he doing?" her asian friend whispers.

"I don´t have a clue," Bella replies while shaking her head.

"You will stay away from us," Edward shouts at a huge guy while pushing him against the locker behind them.

"And what if I don´t," the boy asks, clearly amused. Bella dares to take a better look at the scene and notices that Edward Cullen is having a fight with Tyler Crowley, a guy from her english class.

"I will fucking kill you," Edward growls loudly.

"Like you did with Tanya," the other Boy challanges him. Everybody hold their breath, including Bella.

"What did you just say? Now I will kill you," Edward shouts and punches Tyler´s face more than once.

Bella gasps at the scene. She has never seen a guy act so brutally, but then again, what does she know about Edward Cullen? She shakes her head slightly because even though she is against fights like this, Tyler really deserves it after what he said to Edward. He throws another punch at the guy before Emmett grabs him by his shoulder.

"Come on man, he is not worth it," Emmett whispers. Edward lips is bleeding and swollen. He turns around and leaves with red anger, warning everybody to get out of his way.

"What are you all looking at? The Show is over," Emmett practically yells at his fellow students and makes a fist before runnning off in the same direction as his brother.

"Well, that was intesting," Eric exclaims slowly and glances around the hall.

"What was that?" Bella asks.

"I told you, Cullen is trouble," Eric says with a calm voice and holds out his hand. Bella takes his hand and they leave together. She can´t help but think that there is a lot more to Edward Cullen than meets the eye.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Hi Bella," Mike Newton says when Bella enters the Cafeteria with Eric for lunch.

"Eric," the blonde boy looks between Bella and the asian guy while saying this and seems to be taken aback for a second.

"Yoah man, what´s up?" Eric asks and shakes hands with Mike.

"Nothing," Mike answers and then speaks again.

"Did you hear about Cullen and Crowley?"

"Sure. Bella and I were there when it happened," Eric answers lamely and put an arm around Bella´s shoulder.

"Okay," Mike says slowly while glancing oddly at Bella when she pushes Eric slightly away as soon as Edward Cullen and his brother enter the cafeteria. Bella watches every move of the Cullen´s carefully, just like everybody else. Emmett Cullen tries to supress a smile while the younger boy stares into thin air as they pass fellow students. When they sit down Bella heaves a sigh of relief.

"Don´t try to deny it," Eric whispers beside her.

"What?" Bella asks bewildered and keeps staring at the younger Cullen brother.

"You are just too curious for your on good," the asian boy says in an annoyed tone and shakes his head.

"Come on Cullen, just say it," Tyler threatens Edward with a smirk on his tanned face when he approaches the brothers.

"Don´t you have somewhere to go Crowley," Emmett suddenly growls and stands up from his chair.

"What do you know Emmett? Your family is just a bunch of murderers and I am the only one who dares to say it out loud," Tyler shouts and makes a fist.

"Enough!" Edward also stands up from his seat and looks murderiously at Tyler. He throws a good punch at Tyler´s face who falls on the ground.

"You are so full of yourself Cullen ... You weren´t even the only one who Tanya were friendly with," Tyler spats back and spits blood on the ground.

"Oh look, you didn´t even know," Tyler laughs loudly while one of his friends helps him getting up.

"Shut up you sick fuck," Emmett shouts and glances at his brother.

"Come on man, we gotta get out of here," he then says and Edward nods. Tyler gives Edward another warning look when he rushes off and doesn´t watch where he is going. One of Bella´s book drops on the ground when Tyler passes her.

"Hey," Bella says and is about to pick it up when suddenly someone else picks her book up.

"Here you go," Edward whispers to her and hands her the book. The warm brush of his fingers is so unexpected tender that she doesn´t want him to leave just yet.

"Thanks," she says shyly and doesn´t dare to look into his eyes.

"Ed, come on," Emmett yells.

"Yeah," the bronze-haired boy answers and glances at Bella.

"I guess I will see you around new girl," he says and this time Bella looks at his face. His lip is still swollen and it Looks pretty bad. His expression shows nothing but anger, but for a second she sees it soften before he tenses up and leaves. Students begin to whisper about what happened, even though nobody really knows the truth, at least that´s what Bella notices.

"I think Cullen doesn´t stand a chance," Mike exclaims slowly while looking at Bella´s frozen figure.

"Oh yeah, but school just got even more interesting," Eric says beside her while Bella shakes her head because she doesn´t have any clue what just happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Hey, do you know the answer to the second question?" the indian girl beside Bella asks during math class.

"Let me see," she answers with a smile and takes a look at Angela´s paper. She had to admit that Angela seems really nice.

"Have you heard about the incident with Cullen and Tyler? I bet that´s the reason he isn´t here," one of her classmates exclaims loudly.

"Why don´t you just keep your voice low Lauren," Angela whispers.

"What do you know, Freak?" Lauren asks.

"Nobody wants to hear your opinion Lauren," the indian girl says in a serious tone and turns to Bella. However, Lauren doesn´t get the hint.

"I don´t know why you even talked to me ...," the blonde girl replies with a smirk.

"Oh, just forget it," Angela answers and seems a bit sad.

"Hey, don´t worry about her," Bella says with a smile.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn´t talk to her," the girl answers with a frown on on her face.

"Time is up. Hand me your papers and get back to your seat," Mr Cole announces.

"It was nice Meeting you Bella," Angela says while getting up from the seat.

"Yeah, I will see you later Angela," Bella answers and hands Mr Cole her paper, when suddenly the door bursts open with a loud bang and a student steps inside leaving all eyes on his patrified figure.

"Mr Cullen you are late," Mr Cole says with a low voice and glances at Edward´s face.

"Yeah, I know," Edward laughs without humor and stares at the elderly man.

"Right. You can sit next to Miss Swan," Mr Cole says and points at the only available seat.

"Great," Edward hisses under his breath. Bella can hear loud groans coming from Lauren and her friends, but she doesn´t mind in the least. She is sure Edward won´t do anything bad in class.

"New girl," he greets her with sarcsm. Bella is confused for a moment because she swears that he knows her real name. Her breath catches in her throat as he sits down next to her. He smells like watermelon and something else she decipher. She instantly turns her head from his view.

"I never got the chance to introduce myself properly. My Name is Edward Cullen," he whispers and she holds her breath.

"I know," she answers and dares to look at his face as if to dare him to say another word.

"Should have known," he mumbles and while staring at her intensively before looking away.

"You are dismissed for today. Oh, Mr Cullen? Please make sure to be here on time," Mr Cole says in a serious tone and some students laugh until Edward sends them a death glare. Bella gets up from her seat and feels kind of relieved.

"See you later new girl," Edward says as he passes her and holds the door open for her.

"Unbelievable," she whispers to herself while leaving the classroom. She then sees that Mike is already waiting for her and groans loudly. Why must he appear everywhere now that he knows her?

"Bella?" he says with a strange voice.

"Yes Mike?"

"Did Edward Cullen just talk to you?" Mike asks with a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah, I guess," Bella smiles and shakes her head.

"Unbelievable," the blond boy says and she can´t help but laugh.

"Does he even know who you are?" Mike questions her and Bella stops in her tracks because there is one thing he never did. He never said her name.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Do you wanna go out tonight? With me?" Mike suddenly asks.

"Sorry Mike, I can´t. My dad and I will do something together," Bella answers slowly, not daring to look the blond guy in the eye.

"That´s too bad, maybe another time?" he asks in a hopeful tone.

"Sure Mike," she answers, now looking him in the eye. She lets out a hugh sigh and it seems that Mike wants to say something to her, but Bella sees Angela and excuses herself before he could even say a word.

"Hey Angela," Bella greets her politely and smiles a little.

"Hi."

"So what are you doing?" Bella asks.

"Oh, I am about to leave, my dad is already waiting for me," Angela answers.

"Yeah, I should probably leave , too," Bella admits while looking at her car.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why is Cullen looking at you?" Angela wants to know and looks between Bella and the bronze-haired guy. He is leaning against a car and glances at Bella.

"I am pretty sure he isn´t looking at me. He is just bored," Bella replies even though she isn´t sure if she is telling the truth.

"Yes ... He is totally looking in our direction," Angela says with a calm voice and looks horrified at Bella. Before Bella has the chance to answer Angela Mike jogs towards Tyler. They both seem very furious about something and it Looks like they are about to start a fight.

"You better back off Tyler," Mike shouts and tenses up. Bella doesn´t know why, but she has the feeling that she needs to do something about it.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Angela yells, but it´s already too late. Bella jumps between them without thinking twice. Tyler makes a fist and obviously wants to throw the first punch at Mike even though Bella is standing in his way.

Before Tyler could even lay a hand on Bella he is suddenly pushed on the ground. Edward looks at the ground with disgust written all over his face.

"What do you want Cullen?" Tyler spats at him.

"Nothing," he replies with a smirk and turns around.

"New girl," he whispers and nods before leaving with a grin on his face.

"The hell ... What was that?" Angela gasps loudly.

"Edward Cullen totally protected you from being beaten up," the short girl says and while her eyes widen.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Tyler would have hit you if it hadn´t been for Edward."

"Whatever you say Angela. You have no prof that Tyler was actually about to hit me."

"No, but everybody saw what happened Bella. Edward Cullen came to your rescue."

"Yeah like I said, whatever. I will go now," Bella says with an annoyed voice and turns on her heels.

"Bella wait," Tyler calls out.

"What do you want Tyler?" she asks and hopes Mike won´t show up.

"I just wanna let you know that it was never my Intension to hit you," he says shyly while looking at the ground.

"What?" she just asks not believing what she is hearing. So he really was about to hit her? Angela is right.

"Yeah, listen, I am sorry," he replies in a whispering tone.

"So, are we cool?" he asks.

"Sure, everything is alright Tyler."

"Great. You are the best Bella," Tyler laughs and stares for a second at her before he turns to leave. Edward is still staring at her again while talking to his brother. As far as she can see their conversation must really be heated. When Edward gets in the car, his brother suddenly stops in his tracks and dares to take a look over his shoulder. Bella gasps slightly and opens the car door. Why would Emmett Cullen looking at her? She even sees Emmett Cullen winking at her when she drives away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
><strong>

"Dad, I´m home," Bella calls out when she enters the house.

"Bella? Is that you?" she hears him ask.

"Yeah."

"You are home early," her dad states softly and looks at her.

"What happened to you?" he wants to know as he glances at her face.

"Oh nothing," Bella says in a bored tone and looks away.

"Don´t try to fool you old dad. You have been crying. I know there is something wrong," Charlie answers quickly while Bella is dabating whether she should tell him about the incident at school or not.

"I just had a little fight with Angela. Nothing to be worry about dad," she answers and whipes away the last tear on her cheek. Truth is she isn´t even sure why she has been crying in the first place.

"Okay, just tell me when something is bothering you," Charlie says with a calm voice.

"Sure dad."

"So about tonight I am sure you want to know what we are going to do," Charlie begins to say.

"Yes, I am dying to know dad," she replies while hoping that she won´t need to wear fance clothes.

"That´s what I thought. Anyway, we will go to Newton´s diner tonight," her dad says with a huge smirk on his face.

"Okay ... Wait what?" Bella demands to know.

"We will meet the Newton´s tonight. I am sure you remember their son Mike? It seems that he has his eyes on you since he saw you the other day," Charlie smiles proudly while Bella is glancing with horror at him.

"Dad, I don´t know if this is a good idea. I don´t even know this Mike well," she tries to convince him to cancel the meeting.

"Nonesense. We will meet them later," he answers slowly and stares at Bella´s face.

"Bella, see this as a chance to meet new people," Charlie continues his speech before leaving the kitchen. Bella stares after him and lets out a huge sigh. Maybe tonight won´t be that bad. Just maybe.

Three hours later they are ready to leave.

"Come on Bella, have some fun tonight," Charlie laughs as they arrive at Newton´s diner. She lets out a small laugh and turns away.

"Yeah dad."

"Okay, now come on, they must be already waiting for us," her dad urges when they get off the car.

"Go ahead dad, I need a minute," Bella answers.

"Don´t take too long Bella," Charlie replies and gets in.

Just as she is about to enter the diner a car stops beside Bella and rolls the window down.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" Tyler asks with a surprised tone.

"Oh, just diner with my dad. What about you?"

"Meeting up with friends," he says.

"Okay."

"Hey, you can come to diner with me," Tyler suggests and blinks at her figure.

"Yeah, maybe," Bella answers with a low voice, not daring to look at him. She hasn´t forgiven him and Mike for almost hitting her even if she said so. She just wants them to leave her alone. At least for a while. She is surprised when she sees Tyler getting of the car.

"I am ready whenever you are Bella," Tyler says with a strong voice and looks around.

"Okay," Bella replies, not sure what to say anymore, when suddenly someone bumps into her shoulder.

"Sorry," a low voice whispers.

"What the hell are you doing here Cullen?" Tyler asks bewildered.

"None of your damn business," an angry voice snaps back and Bella takes a step back.

"What´s going on here," Emmett Cullen comes rushing towards his brother. He looks like he is ready to kill someone.

"Nothing," the bronze-haired man whispers while making a fist. Bella knows it´s not a coincedence that he is at Newton´s.

"Come with me Bella," Tyler offers and holds out his hand to her. She looks at him with disgust, but takes his hand anyway while wondering what is Edward Cullen really doing at Newton´s diner?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"So Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" Tyler asks when they sit down. The diner isn´t crowded yet and Bella is really glad that Mike hasn´t seen her yet. She looks at Tyler for a minute before answering.

"Well, it´s kinda nice here," she answers and smiles at him. She really hopes he will leave her alone because her dad is already closely watching them.

"That´s good," Tyler says with a huge grin and tries to take her hand in the process. Bella gasps slightly at this and withdraws her hand.

"Listen, I think my dad is already waiting for me, but I will see you around," she whispers to the boy and gets up from her seat. She really doesn´t want any attention from Tyler Crowley. Not at all.

"Sure Bella. You can drop by later if you want. My friends and I will meet up at the cinema," he says and nods. Bella isn´t sure how to answer and just waves at him before going over to where Charlie is sitting.

"Finally. It´s very nice that you are finally joinig us," her dad says with an annoyed tone. What is Charlie talking about? Bella doesn´t see anyone sitting at the table besides her dad.

"Hi Bella. I am glad you could make it," Mike Newton says and suddenly appears right beside her. Oh no.

"I will leave you two alone," Charlie says as he look between Mike and Bella.

"You don´t need to dad," Bella tries to pursade him into staying but Charlie insistes to leave them alone. Before she has the chance to say something he gets up and disappears around the corner. Mike begins to talk non stop and she can´t help herself. She yawns. She then looks around, suddenly very bored with the conversation. Mike may be a good guy, but she isn´t interested in him. She holds her breath when she sees two figures outside. She tries her very best to look away, but it´s already too late. Emmett Cullen just waved at her and she blushes slightly. What is going on with this guy? And what is his brother staring at? It looks like as if his brother is watching something. As soon as Bella makes eye contact with them they look away quickly and pretend to be in a heated conversation. Has Edward Cullen really watched her through the window? No, that can´t be. He doesn´t even know her.

"Bella, are you listening?" Mike asks with an annoyed voice and waves a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, this was very interesting. Anyway, I think it´s time for me to leave. You know my dad surely wants to go home now."

"Dad," she whispers and tries to get his attention.

"Dad," she cries a little louder and Charlie turns his head.

"What is it Bella?" he wants to know.

"I wanna leave now," she answers slowly and looks at his face. He really seems to enjoy himself.

"You know what, I will walk home. You can stay," she then says.

"I don´t know. Do you really want to walk?" her dad asks.

"Yeah. Besides it´s just a ten minutes walk. Everything will be fine," she assures him with a smile.

"Okay, I will see you later. Be careful."

"Always," she says before leaving the diner in a hurry. She doesn´t recognize the shadow that is following her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Bella is walking home in silence when she suddenly hears a loud groan not far away. She wonders what the weird noise could mean and begins to walk a little faster. She really has a bad feeling. It feels like someone is following her, but maybe that´s just her imagination.

"Look at this," she hears someone call out. This can´t be good. Not at all.

"What do we have here?" There is more whispering before Bella realizes what´s going on. Suddenly four men are stepping out of the dark woods and look at her with strange passion. Oh my god. That can´t be real. They are all dirty and covered in mud. Their clothes are ripped.

"Who are you?" Bella asks slightly bewildered while trying to look at anything but them.

"None of your business little girl," an older man says and steps towards Bella. He seems to be the oldest, the other men can´t be much older than 20.

"You are a pretty little thing," one man whispers and begins to touch her cheek roughly.

"Leave me alone," she says loudly and slaps the man across his dirty face.

"Sorry girl, can´t do that now," the old man says with a weird expression.

"Please, just let me go." Bella really hates to plead, but it seems she has no other choice.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" A new voice interrupts. Oh no. She knows that voice. Maybe it´s just a bad dream?

"Just mind your own business fucker," the old man growls and grabs Bella by her hair.

"Don´t think so man. You have ten seconds to let the girl go."

"What if we don´t? Look we just want to have some fun with her. You can have her when we are finished with her."

"Your choice." Edward Cullen makes a fist and walks towards Bella and the other men. The younger get out of his way, but the older man sees in him a threat.

"Your last chance. LET THE GIRL GO." All men begin to laugh at Edward, but that changes quickly. Edward grabs the hand of the man to free Bella from his grip. She stumbles and falls on her back. When she looks up she sees that Edward is leaning over the old man. His clothes are covered in blood, but it´s not his blood. She can´t believe that Edward Cullen is beating the crap out of this man. Hell, she can´t even believe that he is here.

"You are just too weak to protect yourself. Hell, you are even too weak to speak what´s on your mind," Edward laughs slightly while looking down at her petrified figure.

"I am not weak," she whispers slowly and gets up from the ground.

"Whatever you say my new girl," Edward spats at her. She sees red.

"Listen, I am not weak nor am I your new girl." She takes a step towards him and wants to touch his arm.

"What are you doing here?" She asks after five seconds of silence.

"None of your concern. Just leave now new girl," Edward growls loudly and slaps her hand away. He doesn´t say anything else, but she has the feeling that he will deal with these guys. She leaves Edward Cullen behind without another word. This has been one hell of a day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
><strong>

Edward Cullen has really impressed her. Not just because he has saved her the night before, no, there´s another reason. She is intrigued by him.

"Bella, do you want another cup of coffee," she hears Charlie asks who is currently reading the newspaper.

"No, I´m good dad. I need to leave for school now," she answers with a small smile on her lips.

"Okay, but don´t forget to be at home at 5 pm."

"Yeah, I will be here dad."

"Good, have a nice day at school Bells," Charlie replies while looking up from the newspaper.

"Thanks, you too," Bella says and leaves the kitchen in a hurry. She has a bad feeling and feels a bit guilty. She hasn´t told her dad about last night. What should she tell him? Hey dad, there were those guys who wanted to beat the crap out of me, but then Edward Cullen showed up and saved me? She thinks not. She arrives at school early and already sees Eric waiting for her.

"Why do you look so flushed?" She asks him with a grin.

"Have you seen Cullen? Man, he looks really bad," Eric asks her.

"No, I haven´t seen him yet."

"Good, you should stay away from him anyway," her Asian friend says with a serious tone and takes her hand. She doesn´t reply. She really hates it when people do overreact.

"I will see you later," Eric says when they reach Bella´s locker.

"Sure, later."

"Bye Bella," he winks at her before he disappears. Bella looks around before opening her locker.

"But Eddie you promised," Bella hears a whinning voice.

"Jessica, would you mind to leave me the fuck alone," someone spats. She takes a better look at the fighting people. Oh no.

"If you say so, but you will regret it Eddie," Jessica shouts in front of everyone and pushes past Edward. When she reaches her, Bella can see that Jessica has tears in her eyes. What has Edward Cullen done to her? Just as she is about to close her locker, Edward Cullen comes up to her. What does her want from her? She isn´t sure how to behave now. Should she thank him for saving her?

"Hi," he says.

"Hi." Just as she wants to say something Emmett Cullen comes around the corner and glares angrily at his younger brother. What the hell is his problem?

"Eddie my boy. I think we have to go now," Emmett shouts from afar while giving Bella a strange look. Edward stays still without replying.

"See you around new girl," he finally says with a cocky tone and turns around.

"I am not ...," she wants him to know that she doesn´t like to be called new girl, but she is rudely interrupted by someone.

"Hey Bella," Mike Newton greets her with a big smile.

"Hi Mike," she says and takes a step back just in case Mike wants to hug her. He often tries to hug her, but he never succeeds.

"What did Cullen want from you?"

"It was nothing Mike," she answers slowly and gets her book out of her locker.

"Well, if this loser ever bothers you let me know. I know how to handle him," Mike makes a gesture to his arm. What the hell is he talking about? Edward hasn´t bothered her and even if, Edward is not a loser. Not at all.

"Listen, he never bothered me and why would you call him loser?"

"Isn´t it obvious? God Bella you are so blind. He killed his girlfriend and I don´t wanna see you get hurt. You are important to me," Mike explains and takes Bella´s hand in his.

"I don´t know what you are talking about," she says coldly and slaps his hand away.

"I need to go now Mike."

"Yeah, I need to go, too. See you around Bella," he answers. Bella knows he is disappointed that she doesn´t share his affection, but she doesn´t care now. He shouldn´t have said bad things about Edward and his family. She reaches the classroom early and is really surprised to see Edward Cullen. He is leaning against the cold wall and it seems that he is not interested enough to notice other people. His brother is nowhere in sight. That´s weird. As she passes him she smiles at him. She doesn´t have any hope that Edward would share a smile with her now, but then it happens. He actually smiles at her while she enters the classroom.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21  
><strong>

Bella looks around the classroom and gasps. Almost every guy in her class falls asleep while Mr. Smith is talking. The teacher is in his late fourties and he always wears too tight suits and glasses. Suddenly the door opens with a loud bang and in walks Edward Cullen with a smirk.

"Edward, you are late, again. Care to explain your reason?"

"I would rather not Mr. S," Edward answers with a calm tone. It´s obvious that he is being sarcastic.

"Well, you can take a seat now. I will see you in detention after school."

"Whatever you say, whatever you say," Edward answers slowly and wallks to his seat.

"Maybe he had a date with Jessica?" Someone shouts and throws a paper at Edward.

"Yeah, you should check on her Mr. Smith."

"Oh please, will you stop interrupting Mr. Smith," Angela says and winks at Bella.

"Don´t think so. Jessica is not here. Where is she Cullen?" Tyler asks with a huge grin on his face.

"None of your fucking business Crowley," Edward spats.

"Oh, you are wrong Cullen. I think Mr. Smith wants to know where Jessica is? That is if she is even alive," Tyler growls loudly and stands up. Edward looks at the elderly teacher for help, but even Mr. Smith asks where the blonde girl is. What the hell is wrong with these people? Angela tries to say something, but an Idian guy insults her. The only people who aren´t completely against Edward seem to be Angela and Bella. Edward grabs his bag and glares at Tyler before leaving the room. He is really mad right now and Bella can´t help but feel pity towards him. It´s now or never. Bella stands up and throws her bag over her shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going Miss Swan?"

"I will leave now Sir," she answers with a strong voice.

"Please take your seat Miss Swan," her teacher threatens her.

"NO, I will leave now. If you will excuse me," Bella replies while opening the door.

"Miss Swan, I will inform your parents if you don´t come back now."

"Do that," she challenges him and leaves the classroom. The door closes with a loud bang, but she doesn´t care. Not right now. She finds him in a seclued corner he is smoking a cicarette. He puts his hood over his head.

"Are you okay?" She asks softly.

"Does it look like I am okay?"

"No, I don´t know you well enough to..."

"That´s the whole point. You don´t know me. So can you please shut up and leave me the hell alone?" Edward spats at her.

"Oh," Bella says and takes a step back. She doesn´t want to admit it, but she is a bit afraid of Edward right now.

"Leave me alone new girl," Edward growls loudly and takes a step towards Bella´s figure. She can´t believe him. She gets herself in trouble for him and he wants her to leave him alone? Well, two can play the game Cullen. She will leave him, for now. Maybe Eric and Mike are right about Edward and his family. Sometimes they seem really dangerous, but she can´t stop thinking about Edward´s piercing green eyes and the pain in his voice.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
><strong>

"Bella, there you are. I was kind of worried about you," Angela says as she sees Bella entering the building.

"No need to worry Angela. Everything´s fine."

"Okay, but what about Edward Cullen?"

"What about him?"

"You were following him Bella. Everyone could see that."

"Why do you care Angela? You don´t know me well," Bella replies and takes a deep breath.

"Right. I just want to let you know that Edward and Emmett have enemies in this school. I think you have already noticed that."

"Yes," Bella whispers while looking at Angela´s worried face.

"So you know you can´t walk around with them without consequences?"

"What are you really Angela? I thought you don´t dislike the Cullen´s like the rest of this school?" Bella asks with a serious voice and turns away from Angela.

"No. It´s not like that. It´s just Edward has a... a reputation around here... and I don´t want you to get in trouble. That´s all.

"I think I can manage things on my own."

"Okay, if you say so," Angela says and is ready leave when Bella suddenly grabs her arm.

"Hey, it´s nice of you that you want to help me."

"No problem Bella. Just be careful. I heard about Jessica."

"What about Jessica?"

"I heard that Edward has made a mistake and she wants revenge on him."

"Oh," Bella says and wonders what Edward has done to Jessice.

"So, I will see you later Bella."

"Yes. Bye Angela."

"Bye," Angela waves her hand as she is leaving. Bella turns around is surprised what she is seeing.

"I saw you," Jessica Stanley is standing in front of her.

"What?"

"What were you doing with my boyfriend?" Jessica spats at Bella.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you can´t be that daft new girl," the blonde girl says and takes a step towards Bella.

"Who is you boyfriend?" Bella asks, even though she already has a pretty good guess who her boyfriend might be.

"Edward, you stupid cow."

"Calm down. Please I don´t know what you want from me."

"EDDIE is mine. Only mine," Jessica cries before she kicks Bella.

"FIGHT." Everyone around them are staring at them now and shout random things at them.

"You will pay for touching my man."

"I didn´t touch your man. Technically he is not even your man Jessica," Bella spats at her and takes a better look at the blonde girl´s face.

"Save it. I don´t want to hear it. I know he is mine and he will always be mine," Jessica shouts before she slaps Bella across her face. Everyone, including Bella, gasp.

"Stanley," someone shouts.

"Leave Bella alone," Eric yells while running towards them. Bella rolls her eyes. She doesn´t want to be saved. She is strong enough to fight against Jessica on her own.

"We are not ready new girl. You will regret that you ever talked to Eddie," Jessica says before leaving.

"Oh god Bella, are you okay?" Eric asks and takes a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so," she answers slowly and grabs her bag.

"Listen, I think I will leave now."

"Okay," her Asian friend says and removes his hand from her shoulder.

"I will see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Bye Bella."

"Bye," she whispers and turns around. She really needs to leave now or else she might get crazy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23  
><strong>

She isn´t sure what she is doing. It seems so wrong, yet she can´t stay away from Edward Cullen. She doesn´t want to. He doesn´t see her yet and she hopes that he won´t notice her. She hides behind the tree and watches him from afar. Just then, a blonde girl storms towards Edward.

"Eddie, there you are," Jessica says in a sweet tone.

"What do you want?" Edward growls loudly while getting up. Bella can see that he rolls his eyes and stifles a laugh.

"I missed you Eddie bear," Jessica whispers in his ear, but Bella can still hear her screeching voice.

"Well, no that I know, you can leave me the hell alone," he spats at her.

"But Eddie, I did everything for you. Even your little bitch got what she deserved. How dare she."

"What is your problem?" he asks. He seems really disgusted by the blonde woman.

"My problem is that I want to be with you Eddie and that little bitch is in my way," she answers truthfully and tries to hug him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who is in your way?" he wants to know while taking a step back.

"Bella Swan of course. Oh Eddie, you should have seen the way I kicked her," the blonde girl says proudly. It makes Bella sick, but maybe Edward will like the fact that Jessica has slapped her.

"What did you do to her?" Edward suddenly growls and gets red in the face.

"I just gave her what she deserved." Jessica smirks at him.

"You won´t ever touch her again, do you understand that?" Edward threatens her and makes a fist. He is really angry now.

"Why would I do that? Because you say so? Listen Edward, the world does not end because you don´t get your will," she yells.

"I am not kidding Stanley. Stay away from Bella Swan or else-"

"Or what? Do you want to hit me? Believe me, Tanya told me everything. I know everything about you Edward Cullen," the blonde girl laughs loudly.

"Do you? You know nothing about me or my family, so piss off and don´t bother me or my brother again," Edward growls loudly.

"How about we stop this little discussion and-"

"And what? You think I want to make out with? To sleep with you? You are a stupid cow and everybody knows that. Fuck off," Edward replies with a huge grin.

"No, Eddie please," she cries and grabs his arm. He turns to her and suddenly he is holding her hand.

"Will you leave Bella Swan alone?" he asks in a murderous tone and looks at her. It´s obvious that she is about to cry, but he doesn´t care. Not at all.

"Yes, please let me go," Jessica says, tears already forming in her eyes. He stares at her for another moment before letting go of her hand.

"Good. Leave now or else I swear I won´t be able to control myself," Edward says in a low tone. Jessica turn on her heels and storms off. Edward leans against the cold wall for a moment and closes his eyes. He has no clue that Bella has just witnessed the scene with a small smile.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you so much for following. (:

**Chapter 24**

"Bella? I thought you have already left?"

"No, I can´t go home," Bella answers. Why can´t Eric just leave her alone for a minute.

"Why not?" he wants to know and takes a step towards her.

"I just can´t," she says with a strong voice. She really can´t go home, not before she has talked to Edward Cullen.

"Okay. By the way, your face looks really bad," he laughs. He then points at her face, which is still swollen.

"Thanks Eric. Thank you so much," Bella says sarcastically while turning away from him.

"No. Oh god no, I didn´t mean it like that. You know that you look good…Oh god, what am I doing here?"

"I don´t have a clue Eric," she whispers and finally looks him in the eye.

"I don´t know," she repeats after a few seconds of silence.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. It´s kind of important to me," he whispers.

"Well, what is it Eric?" she asks. Eric looks at her strangely and she gets red in the face. Why can´t he just say what he wants and leave her alone.

"Bella, you need to know that I really like you. And I want to take you out on a date."

"Eric, I like you. I really do", Bella says, still looking at the Asian guy who is suddenly very nervous.

"Just not the way I like you…"

"Listen, maybe we should stop talking now and go home," Bella says. Eric shakes his head. It seems that he doesn´t want her to go.

"No, please don´t go Bella," he finally says and grabs her arm.

"You know, there is something about you. I just can´t resist you any longer Bella," he then murmurs.

"Eric, please let me go," Bella says with pleading eyes. She doesn´t want to hurt him more than necessary.

"Bella, don´t you get it. I can´t let you go now. I just can´t," Eric whispers softly to her and tries to kiss her. Bella turns her head away.

"Please, stop it," she says while shaking her head. She can´t believe what´s happening.

"I am sorry," the Asian guy says in a low tone, before bending down to kiss her. She closes her eyes while holding her breath.

"What the hell are you doing Yorkie?," an angry voice yells from behind. Bella turns around and gasps. Edward Cullen has just saved her, again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Cullen?" Erik asks in disbelief and let go of Bella's arm. "

"I asked you, what are you doing with the new girl?" Edward demands to know as he approaches them.

"Nothing, nothing at all, we were just talking ," Eric tries to assure Edward. However, Edward doesn´t seems to believe a word and pulls up one of his eyebrows.

"Just talking?" He asks, irritated that the Asian boy dares to lie to him.

"Yes, I swear that's all we have done," whimpers the Asian boy and takes a step back from Bella. She now breathes a sigh of relief and is thankful that Edward Cullen has appeared so suddenly.

"Isabella, is it true what Yorkie saying?" Edward wants to know and looks straight in her red face. His green eyes are just too gorgeous and she has difficulties to concentrate on the answer.

"Ummm ..." she begins to mumble and lowers her gaze.

"I guess we both have something to discuss, Yorkie," says Edward firmly. Eric looks almost as if he would double over in pain. Edward makes another step toward Eric, but this time Bella raises her hand to stop him.

"It's the truth. Eric and I were only talking to each other Cullen."

"Are you sure? "

"I´m pretty suure," Bella replies quickly.

"Well, then I'll take you home now."

"Take me home?" Bella asks confused.

"Yes, did I stutter or something?"

"I actually thought that I could take Bella home," Eric interrupts.

"You can go now Yorkie."

"But I thought that I could take her home," says Eric a little confused.

"You can take a trip to hell, Yorkie," whispers Edward full of anger.

"Do you want that? Then go ahead, try to take Bella home," Edward laughed.

"Umm ... I think it's time for me to go home. I hope to see you around Bella."

"Yes, I think I will see you around."

"Great," replies the young Asian guy with a wide grin before he leaves the two alone. Edward stares at her in disbelief, shaking his head.

"What is it?" asks Bella. Edward Cullen is really strange.

"You couldn´t tell the guy that you have no interest in him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious that you don´t like your little friend."

"That is not true."

"Believe me, I know more than you do," Edward whispers with a frown.

"Let 's just go," says Edward before Bella could respond.

"I 'm a little surprised that you want to take me home."

"I don´t have a reason for everything new girl," Edward laughs as he opens the door to his car.

Bella hesitates for a moment before getting in the car. Charlie won´t be thrilled when he sees them together.

"How do you know where I live?"

"Isn´t it obvious?"

"No, not for me," admits bella.

"You are the daughter of Charlie Swan. Everyone in town knows where he lives."

"Okay," Bella says. The drive passes quickly and neither has spoken a single word. When they reaches her father's house she is relieved that Charlie isn´t home.

"I'll go now. Thanks for taking me home," she says quickly.

"Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"I'll see you at school," says Edward with a slight smile. She closes the car door and enters the house quickly. She leans against the door with a smile. Edward Cullen has really called her Isabella. It is the first time that Bella feels really safe.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Some days have passed since her last encounter with Eric and Edward and both seem to avoid her.

"Hey bella wait a minute" she hears a joyful voice call. It´s Angela.

"What is angela?" She asks with a smile.

"Oh, I've only just heard of Eric."

"What do you mean?"

"Don´t you know it?" Asked Angela her friend looks at her strangely.

"No, what's wrong? I have seen him this morning."

"Well, he was found outside the locker room. He looked pretty bad."

"What?" asks Bella.

"No idea Bella what happened. But he´s really hurt. Some people say that you are to blame. "

"You can´t be serious. I don´t even know why anyone would want to hurt him."

"Two words. Edward cullen."

"What has Cullen to do with it?"

"You will surely find out Bella," whispers Angela suddenly. Bella turns around and sees that someone is behind them. Emmett Cullen makes his way towards them with a hateful glare.

"New girl, I think we need to talk," says Emmett, shaking his head.

"Listen Bella, I will see you later," says Angela when she realizes the evil glare from Emmett.

"Yes, later," answers bella before looking at Emmett. She shakes her head and wants to leave, but Emmett grabs her arm. He points at an empty classroom and drags her along. He then closes the door behind them.

"I don´t think we've ever exchanged more than a few words," says bella while turning away from him.

"Maybe not with me. But I'm pretty sure you've already spoken more than a few words with brother."

"Well, I hardly know him."

"What's going on between you and the Asian guy?"

"Eric?" he asked a little confused.

"Yes, I think that's his name," Emmett laughs softly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because my brother is having a conversation with the principal right now," Emmett admits in a low voice.

"What?" she asks. She can´t believe it.

"You heard me new girl," replies Emmett, clenching his teeth.

"What have I to do with it?"

"Just everything," he says softly.

"What was that?"

"I want you to stay away from Edward," he says unexpectedly harsh.

"That´s hardly your concern Cullen," Bella replies without hesitation.

"Believe me, I have my ways," Emmett says before pressing her against the wall. She whimpers softly, trying not to cry. She can´t believe that Emmett Cullen is pressing her against a wall. He is really trying to blackmail her.

"So what do you say? It will be our little secret. Edward will never know anything about it."

"Okay, I'll stay away from him," she murmurs. Emmett seems to be satisfied with her response and smiles.

"Good. This is good, "whispers Emmett to Bella before letting go of her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Believe me, I have my reasons. I'm sorry."

"I will see you around new girl," says Emmett with a serious expression and leaves the classroom with quiet steps. When he is no longer visible Bella kneels down and sobs loudly.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Bella? is that you? "

"Yes, it´s me Angela."

"What are you doing here? Have you been crying?"

"Oh no, I was just looking for something," Bella responds quickly before getting up.

"I just dropped something."

"Okay, if you say so."

"What did Emmett want from you?"

"We ... we just talked, that's all."

"Are you sure about that Bella?"

"Yes I am. Why do you ask? "

"Because I just saw Emmett in front of the pricipal office and he looked really angry. That's why I've been looking for you. I wanted to make sure that you're okay. "

"Oh. That's very nice of you Angela. I'm fine. "

"Somehow I don´t believe you Bella."

"Why not?"

"Because I know Emmett Cullen."

"He's been very nice," Bella whispers and looks at the ground.

"Hmmm ... if you're so sure I'll believe you. But promise me that you will tell me if something is wrong."

"Yes, I promise."

"Good. Come on, we have gym and I don´t want to be late."

"No, I don´t want to be late Angela," Bella replies sarcastically before looking at her friend.

"Oh please don´t do that Swan. I know that you don´t like gym but you have to admit that the teacher is not that bad. "

"Okay, okay. I admit that the teacher is not that bad. "

"And I can still remember when you fell on your face."

"Yes, that was really uncomfortable."

"I don´t think so," Angela laughs.

"Come on now."

"Go ahead, I will follow in a minute," says Bella.

"Okay, but don´t wait too long."

"I will try."

"See you," says Angela before leaving the classroom. Bella is waiting a few seconds before leaving the room, but then she gasps. Emmett Cullen is waiting in front of the principal office. And, as if that´s not bad enough Edward joins him.

"Eddie, how was it?" Asks Emmett with a loud voice while Bella is trying to hide somewhere.

"How it was? How it was? I'll tell you how it was ... it was shit. "

"Come on," Emmett laughs and puts a hand on Edwards shoulder.

"You look like shit," says Emmett. Edwards lip is swollen and his nose is bloody. Bella really wants to know what has happened to him.

"You tell me. You should see Yorkie. "

"Why did you fight with him?"

"That's none of your business Emmett."

"Oh I think it concerns me. Who is going to protect you from mom and dad? "

"I don´t need your help," says Edward with a loud voice.

"Shut up. Of course you need help. Why don´t you see it Eddie. "

"Don´t call me Eddie."

"Come on, at least talk to me."

"I have nothing to talk about."

"I just know it´s because of the new girl, Isabella Swan."

"You know nothing."

"I'm pretty sure Yorkie has mentioned Bellas name and suddenly you freaked out."

"I freak out all the time."

"But not because of a little boy."

"Listen, this day is already fucked up. Give it a rest. "

"As you wish. I will shut up. For now, "whispers Emmett before he turns around and notices Bella. He makes a gesture that she can´t understand. Just as she is about to leave, Edward sees her and smiles at her.

"Hi," he says, and makes a step toward her. Bella ignores him, as she can still hear Emmett's threats in her head.

"Isabella?" Asks Edward. He makes another step toward her.

"Come on, just ignore her," says Emmett while grabbing his arm. Edwars shakes his head.

"We have enough problems," says Emmett.

"I guess you're right. Let's just get out of here, "says Edward after what felt like an eternity and turns away from Bella. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"As you wish," replies his brother with a grin. Emmett then waves at her with a small smile on his face.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Miss Swan you are late," says Coach Clapp with a loud voice as Bella enters the room.

"I'm sorry, sir," she whispers and notices his strange stare.

"Class is almost over," Clapp replies with a serious expression on his face and looks at Bella.

"I know, sir."

"Now why don´t you tell me why you´re late?" Asks the fat man.

"It's complicated," she replies.

"Complicated?"

"Yes sir," she replies in a soft voice.

"Detention."

"What? You can´t be serious?" she demands to know. She is really nervous now.

"Do I look like I was joking miss Swan?" Asks Clapp with a sarcastic voice and begins to laugh.

"No sir."

"Good. You can go now. I will see you later in detention,"he says and turns away from Bella. Bella hesitates before giving him an answer.

"Yes sir," Bella replies and leaves the room. This is all Emmett Cullen´s fault.

A few minutes later her classmates are also dismissed. Angela comes up to Bella and has a serious expression on her face.

"Bella, what the hell was that?"

"What do u mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Bella. Why were you late?"

"I´m sorry."

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened Angela."

"Bella, I know exactly that something has happened."

"You can tell me, I'm not going tell anyone about it."

"Okay."

"Emmett Cullen wants me to stay away from his brother."

"What?"

"Emmett blackmailed me."

"This can´t be true. I can´t imagine that Emmett would do such a thing. Why would he do that? "

"That's what I asked him. He said that he has his reasons. "

"Angela, I don´t know what I've done."

"Believe me Bella you have done nothing."

"Then what is it?"

"I know exactly what the problem is Bella."

"Okay."

"Edward Cullen likes you."

"Please don´t be silly."

"I am serious Bella."

"Oh."

"Haven´t you noticed how he always looks at you? Haven´t you noticed that he always wants to protect you? "

"Bella, I might be wrong but I think you have an admirer."

"Can you please stop it. Just because Edward has helped me a few times does not mean he likes me. "

"If you say so," Angela laughs before turning to Bella.

"What are you going to do about Emmett?"

"I have no idea."

"I don´t think you should listen to Emmett," says Angela with a loud voice, looking directly into her face. Bella turns red and looks away.

"I know that I should not listen to him, but somehow I´m afraid of him," Bella admits softly.

"Afraid? Of Emmett? "

"Yes, when he threatened me he pressed me against a wall."

"Oh Bella, I'm sure he didn´t mean it like that. Emmett is just very impulsive,"says Angela in a calm tone.

"You really shouldn´t listen to him,"whispers Angela. Bella suddenly shakes her head.

"You know what I think you're right Angela. Emmett Cullen can threaten me as much as he wants, I'll do what I like. "

"Good decision," Angela says while laughing. She then puts a hand on Bella´s shoulder before entering the cafeteria.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Bella is that you?"

"Yes, it´s me, dad," calls Bella before she enters the kitchen.

"Why are you late?"

"I had detention," Bella responds quickly before she grabs the milk.

"You had to stay behind?" Asked Charlie with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that´s what I told you," replies Bella while drinking milk.

"Why did you have detention? I hope you did nothing illegal? "

"No, oh god dad. I was just late for class."

"That's no reason to give detention. Who gave you detention? "

"Dad, it doesn´t matter. I'm here now. "

"Bella, I want to help you."

"Help? No thanks. "

"Up to you. By the way, your mother called."

"Again?"

"Why won´t you talk to her Bella?"

"I really miss her."

"Okay, I'll tell her that you have no time because of school."

"That's not necessary dad."

"Oh, I think it's better that way."

"Okay."

"You should talk to her sometime before she will worry about you."

"I promise. I will."

"Good Good."

"Is there anything else dad?"

"You remember Mike Newton?"

"Yes, how could I ever forget him," Bella mutters under her breath.

"Well I met him today and I invited him to dinner," sais Charlie with a smile on his face.

"You did what?" Asks Bella and takes a deep breath.

"Dad, how could you," says Bella with a gloomy expression and turns away from him.

"I thought I'm doing you a favor. I´ve seen the way you look at him. "

"I can´t stand Mike Newton dad."

"Oh, I had no idea."

"You're unbelievable dad," says Bella with a loud voice when suddenly the doorbell rings. Charlie looks at bella and shakes his head.

"Dad, please don´t do that," pleads Bella and follows her father into the living room. Charlie ignores Bella and opens the door with a grin. Mike Newton is standing in front of him with flowers and chocolates in his hand.

"Mike."

"Hello Mr swan," says Mike with a huge grin. He is wearing a suit. He looks like he is going to church.

"Now, I must tell you that something has come up. I hope you don´t mind," says Charlie quickly before he closes the front door with a loud bang.

"What ..."

"Oh, that was nothing," says Charlie.

"That was ...

"Unexpected?" Asks Charlie while leaning against the wall. Bella opens her mouth.

"That was the best thing you've done in the past days," Bella laughs and pulls Charlie into a brief hug while Mike continues to knock against the door.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Mike Newton is finally gone. Bella is grateful that Charlie has send him away. She is just about to go to bed when she hears the loud voice of her father.

"Isabella, you can come here again?" He calls out.

"Sure," replies Bella and goes quickly down the stairs.

"What is it dad?"

"What's going on? You ask me what is going on? "

"Yes I do."

"That's just amazing."

"So what's going on?"

"Edward Cullen is sitting in his car on the other side of the street," says Charlie with an angry voice and looks out the window.

"There's nothing wrong about it," Bella replies with a slight smile. She can´t believe that Edward Cullen is in front of her house.

"It wouldn´t matter to me if he wasn´t looking at my house."

"He's doing what?"

"You heard me," says Charlie with a threatening voice.

"Dad, I don´t know what to do," Bella admit while looking out the window. Edward looks perfect, as always.

"I don´t want him here Isabella."

"Okay," she answers slowly.

"Good," says Charlie and turns away from her. He gets nervous when he notices that Bella is still standing in front of him.

"Bella, I want him to leave. Now!"

"Yes dad," says Bella before leaving the house. Why must Cullen be so stubborn?

"Cullen?" She asks in disbelief. Edward is leaning against his car and smiles at her.

"Yeah," he replies in a soft tone.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, looking at his handsome face.

"Oh, I was just looking for you," he responds before he starts to laugh.

"Looking fo me?"

"Yes," he replies and lowers his eyes.

"Why did you ignore me today Swan?" He demands to know. Bella is a little red in the face now.

"I was not," she replies.

"Oh, I disagree," Edward says while looking into her face.

"Why do you even care. You hardly know me, "bella responds slowly and takes a step back.

"I don´t care."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Could you please leave now?" Bella asks after a few seconds.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because my dad will use his gun Cullen," she replies with a serious expression.

"Hey. I haven´t done anything wrong. "

"If you say so."

"Will you answer my question before I go?"

"What question?"

"Why did you ignore me before."

"I told you I wasn´t."

"Oh you're really funny Swan."

"Well, I´m trying Cullen."

"Well, I'm waiting."

"What?"

"You didn´t answer."

"Why don´t you just ask your brother."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"But you mentioned my brother."

"What has he to do with it?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I only mentioned him because you are always together. There is no particular reason. "

"Are you sure about that Isabella?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure Cullen."

"I don´t believe a single word."

"You should."

"It´s my turn to ask you a question", Bella says suddenly.

"Okay."

"What happened to Tanya Denali?"

"That's none of your business Swan", he replies in a trembling tone.

"My dad told me a lot about Tanya."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don´t like people asking questions about Tanya."

"Listen, I didn´t mean to offend you."

"It's okay. It's okay, "he says after a while. Then he turns around.

"See you at school new girl."

"I guess," answers Bella before speaking again.

"Good night."

"Good night Isabella," he whispers and gets into his car. Bella waits until he is out of sight and runs back to the house. She closes the door with a gentle smile on her face. Emmett Cullen may be able to blackmail her, but he can´t stop his brother from seeing her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Hi Bella. How was your weekend?"

"It was okay Angela."

"Bella, you look really pale."

"Oh, I don´t feel well today."

"You really look sick. Maybe you should go home. "

"No I can´t. My dad would just ask questions. "

"Okay, suit yourself!"

"Come on, we have history in about ten minutes."

"Go ahead", says Bella with a frown.

"Are you going to be late again?"

"No, I won´t be late this time Angela."

"Okay, okay. Just checking."

"Yes, I will see you later," Bella responds quickly and rushes to her locker. She really feels ill.

"What did you say to my brother Swan?" She suddenly hears an angry voice behind her. It´s Emmett Cullen.

"What do you mean? I haven´t told him anything, "replies Bella as she takes her history book from her locker. Then she turns to Emmett.

"Cullen, you have to believe me, I haven´t talked to Edward."

"I hope so," he whispers in her ear. Then he takes a step back.

"I ... I will not tell him anything," mutters Bella.

"Well, that's good," replies Emmett and takes a step toward her.

"I will see you around Swan."

"Wait!"

"Why are you doing this Cullen?" She asks without hesitation.

"Like I said, I have my reasons," replies Emmett slowly and turns around.

"But what reasons? I haven´t done anything wrong, "she says. Emmett is shocked that Bella is talking back and turns to face her again.

"You really don´t see it new girl," he laughs.

"Don´t call me a new girl," says bella in an angry tone. Emmett laughs again.

"What is it? I would like to know. "

"You only make more problems," admits Emmett. Bella is totally confused about Emmett's response.

"Problems? What problems? "

"Edward ...it seems that he really likes you..."

"You're joking. Your brother can´t stand me, "Bella mutters under her breath.

"You're just too blind to see it," Emmett laughs loudly.

"Anyway, he´s not himself when you are around."

"I haven´t done anything wrong Cullen. I can´t help how your brother acts around me. "

"You just need to stay away from him," says the beefy boy.

"And what if I won´t?"

"I told you I have my ways."

"You can´t make decisions for you brother..."replies Bella. She waits for a few seconds before closing her locker. She's just about to leave, but then she is suddenly in pain.

"Swan?" Asks Emmett when he notices that Bella can no longer stand on her own.

"Damn it Swan! What is wrong with you?" He asks again and grabs her arm.

"Emmett?"

"Damn it," whispers Emmett and looks into the angry eyes of his brother.

"What have you done?" Edward asks in a trembling tone when he sees that Emmett is holding Bella in his arms.

"Calm down bro, I didn´t do anything to her. She fainted, "replies Emmett. It only take a few seconds before another person appears.

"Oh my God! Is that Bella? "

"What have you done to her Cullen?" Asks Angela as she grabs Bellas arm. Emmett let go of her.

"I know that you've threatened Bella okay," Angela says quietly, looking at Emmett. His brother looks at him confused.

"What is she talking about Emmett?" Asks Edward.

"I have no idea," Emmett answers in a low tone. Edward doesn´t believe a word.

"Eddie, I have done nothing wrong you have to believe me," he says when he sees that Edward is about to leave.

"Eddie! Edward can you please wait up? "

"Why would I do that?" Edward asks with bitter voice.

"Because I haven´t done anything wrong this time," screams Emmett before he runs after Edward, but it´s already too late. Edward storms out of the building while Angela is holding the unconscious Bella in her arms.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Edward?"

"Edward would you please not slam the door," his mother says as he enters the house in a foul mood.

"What?," he demanded to know.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Everything is just peachy," Edward replies with a sarcastic voice. He is just about to go up the stairs when his brother rushes into the house.

"Eddie! Damn you're fast," Emmett roars as he enters the house and closes the door with a loud bang.

"Emmett Cullen!"

"What's the matter with you?" Esme asks in disbelief before leaving the living room.

"Eddie, can you wait a minute?"

"I don´t know why I should do that."

"I don´t know what your problem is Eddie."

"Don´t call me Eddie."

"Okay, okay. I really don´t know what your problem is. "

"Did you blackmail Isabella Swan?"

"Well ..."

"So you've really done it," mutters Edward while looking at his brother.

"Why would you blackmail her? You hardly know her. "

"I didn´t really blackmail her."

"You didn´t? Why does her friend then claims otherwise. "

"Her friend is insane," answers Emmett and follows Edward to his room.

"Why are you following me? I want to be alone," says Edward when he notices Emmett standing in his room.

"Listen, I thought I'm doing you a favor."

"A favor? By blackmailing other people? "

"I just wanted to make sure that she stays away from you."

"You did what?"

"I want you to be okay."

"In case you haven´t noticed, I am okay even without your help."

"No, that's not true. Everyone except you can see that you are not okay. "

"As I said before I am okay."

"Listen, I know Tanya ..."

"Don´t. Don´t mention her name Emmett or else I'll freak out. "

"You freak out all the time. And that is the problem. "

"What has Swan to do with it?"

"I don´t want you to suffer again. Don´t you get it? "

"No, I don´t get it."

"I just want to help you. You have to believe me", Emmett says before a voice interrups him.

"Guys? Can you please come into the living room. "

"Not now mom," Edward responds with angry voice.

"We have a visitor and you don´t want to make a bad impression, right?" Esme shouts back.

"Damn," Emmett mutters and looks at Edward. He just shakes his head.

"No, of course we don´t want that mom," calls Emmett in a trembling voice. Edward and Emmett then leave the room.

"Boys, look who is back," Esme says with a slight smile on her face. Emmett is staring at his mother and shakes his head.

"It's nice to finally see you again," said a soft voice.

"Alice," Edward whispers when he sees the young woman sitting on the couch.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you again Edward," says the young woman with a sarcastic voice.

"I want to know what you are doing here Alice!"

"Edward, you should be nicer to your sister."

"Like hell I will."

"Edward, calm down. I'm sure Alice has a good reason why she's here," says Emmett.

"Where is your boyfriend?"

"His name is jasper. Jasper Hale, in case you have forgotten. "

"I don´t give a shit. Where is he? "

"He is in town," Alice whispers without looking at her brothers.

"Emmett, Edward, don´t you want to welcome your sister?"

"Hi Alice," says Emmett in a bored tone.

"What about you Edward?" Esme wants to know.

"I'm definitely not going to welcome her," Edward responds with a loud voice. Esme shakes her head and looks at Alice.

"You must excuse him. He's still having a hard time," Esme says with a sad voice.

"Tanya? I can understand that," replies Alice.

"You can understand it? You of all people? "Asks Edward suddenly full of anger.

"Yes, you can believe me that I can understand," replies Alice and looks at her mother. Esme clears her throat and begins to speak.

"Guys, Alice has fantastic news."

"What is it?" Emmett wants to know.

"Alice and Jasper are going to be parents."

"Isn´t it great?" Esme asked with a joyful voice.

"This is just great," says Edward in a sarcastic tone and begins to laugh.

"Edward! Pull yourself together. "

"I don´t think so."

"What's gotten into you?" Asks his mother. She has tears in her eyes.

"This family is one big joke."

"How can you say such a thing?" Asked Esme. Alice looks her brother with tears in her eyes.

"Because it's the truth. You just don´t want to see it. Alice? Pregnant? This is a bad joke! "

"Edward, your sister is old enough to make her own decisions."

"She´s 18, mom."

"I know," Esme whispers.

"However, I am glad that Alice is pregnant," his mother replies slowly before embracing Alice.

"I'll leave now."

"Where are you going?" Esme asks.

"Away from you," roars Edward.

"Why? What is your problem? "Asks his brother and takes a step towards him.

"Don´t you get it? You´re my problem," Edward replies with a disgusted voice.

"You won´t leave," threatens Emmett. He is now standing right in front of him.

"Move."

"I don´t think so," answers Emmett with a smile on his face.

"As you wish," says Edward with a threatening voice before he hits Emmett in the face. Emmett falls to the ground. His nose is bleeding.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asks Emmett with painful expression on his face.

"You were in my way."

"Edward, you're going to apologize to your brother."

"The hell I will," says Edward when he opens the door. He notices that a man is standing in front of the door.

"Jasper!" Yells Alice before she throws herself into the arms of the blond man.

"What's going on?" Asks Jasper irritated when he sees Emmett on the ground with a bloody nose.

"I was just leaving," answers Edward quickly before leaving the house. He closes the door with a loud bang.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Bella? Are you awake? "

"Yes."

"Where am I?" Asks Bella in a low voice, looking around. She´s lying in a warm bed.

"I brought you to the school nurse."

"What happened Angela?" Asks Bella as she sits up.

"I'm not sure. You were with the Cullen´s when I found you," answers Angela while looking at Bella.

"The Cullens?"

"Yes, Edward and Emmett were with you," Angela replies in an angry tone.

"Oh my god," whispers Bella while getting red in the face.

"What is it Bella?"

"I had no idea that Edward was there," whispers Bella while hugging the pillow.

"Yeah, well he was there and Emmett held you in his arms."

"Oh," replies Bella and puts the pillow asisde.

"I fainted because it wasn´s feeling well."

"I knew it. You should have stayed home. "

"Oh, it's all good now," Bella answers with a smile.

"So where are they?"

"Where is who Bella?"

"The cullens. I would like to thank Emmett."

"You can´t be serious Bella."

"Why not?"

"Because he threatened you. The whole family is pretty weird. "

"How can you talk like that Angela. I thought you liked the Cullen´s. "

"I did. Until Emmett blackmailed you. I'm getting really worried."

"Oh. You really don´t need to worry about me Angela. I'll be fine. The Cullens are just difficult, that's all. "

"Have you forgotten what Emmett did to you?"

"No. God no, but he also helped me. So he can´t be that bad. "

"Okay okay maybe he's not that bad. But he should have never threatened you. "

"I know," whispered Bella and looks at Angela.

"I know that it wasn´t right okay."

"Nice to see we're on the same page," Angela laughs softly.

"Have you any idea when can I go?"

"Oh, I think you can go now if you're feeling better."

"Okay, thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"For being here."

"Hey, this is no problem," replies Angela. Bella looks around the room and notices girl lying in another bed.

"Who is that?" Asks Bella when she sees the blonde girl.

"This is Rosalie Hale."

"Rosalie Hale? I've never heard the name before. "

"Yes, she was the new student last year."

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"She had an accident in gym, I think," replies Angela.

"Okay," says Bella and looks away quickly.

"I have to go now," says Angela softly.

"Okay. I´ll see you tomorrow? "Asks Bella.

"Of course I´ll see you tomorrow."

Okay, see you tomorrow Angela. "

"See you," replies the dark-haired girl before leaving the room. Shortly after that a fat old lady enters the room.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes."

"You can go now if you want to."

"Thank you Mrs. Hammond."

"No problem kiddo. I hope you´ll get better soon. "

"Oh, I'm feeling much better now, thank you," Bella replies with a slight smile before leaving the room quickly.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Where have you been? Did you get detention again? "Asks Charlie as Bella comes home.

"Dad, why would you think that? No, of course I had not been in detention again. "

"Okay, okay, it was just a question because you're so late again."

"Yes I know."

"Will you tell me maybe the reason."

"Oh, I wasn´t feeling well and I fainted."

"What?"

"Are you really okay Bella?"

"Yes, I went to the school nurse dad. I´m feeling good."

"Okay. Do you want to go out for dinner? Newton´s?"

"Newton´s?"

"Yes, I´m starving. Maybe we can have a delicious cheeseburger. So what do you say? "

"I don´t know dad. Mike will be there, right? "

"Oh, I haven´t thought about that."

"Yes."

"Did he talk to you Bella?"

"No. To be honest, I haven´t seen him today. "

"That's good",whispers Charlie.

"No cheeseburger?," he then asks.

"Oh dad," Bela laughs.

"Let's go," says Bella after a while and smiles.

"Sounds perfect," Charlie smiles back and grabs his jacket as he and Bella leave the house.

"Come, let´s sit in the back corner," says Charlie as they enter the the diner.

"Yes it´s probably for the best," Bella says. She really hopes Mike won´t notice her, but the he comes up to her.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

"Hi mike. I´m here with my dad to eat dinner."

"Oh I didn´t mean it like that. I meant why don´t you lying in bed. I thought you were sick. "

"Oh no, I feel much better. Thanks for asking. "

"Okay. But if the Cullen´s have done anything to you then you can tell me Bella. "

"Mike, this won´t be necessary."

"We would like to order now," Charlie interrupts them. Bella smiles at Charlie. He has saved her.

"Okay, what do you want?" Asks Mike with a broad grin.

"4 chesseburger please, With extra sauce."

"Coming right away," answers Mike before he disappears.

"God, this is so uncomfortable," mutters Bella under her breath.

"Bella?"

"Yes dad?"

"What did Newton mean? Did the Cullen´s do something to you? "

"No!"

"I mean they have nothing to do it. I was just ill. "

"I hope you say the truth kiddo. I don´t like the Cullen´s. You know that. "

"I do. I promise. "

"Good. good," replies Charlie. An hour goes by before the two are finished eating.

"I'm going to pay, you can go outside," says Charlie. Bella nods her head.

"See you tomorrow Bella," roars Mike as he sees that Bella is leaving. Bella doesn´t answer and leaves the diner with hasty steps. Charlie appears next to her and starts to laugh.

"What's so funny dad?"

"Newton."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn´t understand that you have no interest in him."

"This is not funny dad."

"No, it's not. I almost feel sorry for him. "

"Really? Then why did you shut the door in his face? "

"Oh, that wasn´t planned Bella."

"If you say so."

"Come on, let´s go home. Maybe we should call you mom and tell her about your admirer, "laughs Charlie when he gets in the car."

"You're unbelievable."

"I know," says Charlie with a smile as he drives off.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"How are you Bella?" Asks Angela the next day at school.

"Oh, I feel good. Thanks for asking," Bella responds with a slight smile.

"Hey, who's that girl with the Cullen´s?" Bella asks with a raised eyebrow when she sees the Cullen´s with a pretty girl.

"I don´t know Bella," Angela replies, shaking her head.

"But I think that we are about to find out," Angela adds, pointing to the three people standing in front of the volvo. Bella notices that Emmett has a black eye.

"Edward, would you please wait a second?"

"Why would I do that?" Asks Edward as Emmett grabs his arm.

"Alice just wanted to explain that's all," says Emmett with an angry voice as he takes a towards Edward.

"Explain? I´m done with this shit, "answers Edward and looks at them with an evil glare.

"Is it because Alice is pregnant?" Asks Emmett loudly. All students turn around to stare at them.

"Edward, it was never my intention to get pregnant, you have to believe me," yells the dark-haired girl.

"It was not your ... Alice you have ruined your whole life," shouts Edward. He doesn´t seem to care that the whole school is listening.

"Did you hear that?" Asks Mike with joyful voice when he stops in front of Bella and Angela.

"Looks as if Cullen will finally get what he deserves," laughs Eric as he takes a step towards Bella.

"What do you mean Eric?" Asked Angela. Bella looks down. She has no desire to talk to Eric or Mike. Not after what has happened.

"Well, after what he has done to Tanya, it´s only fair that his life is ruined, too, don´t you thins?" Says the Asian boy with a loud laugh. Mike also begins to laugh. They only stop when they hear a loud whining.

"Eddie? How could you? "Cries Jessica Stanley when she stands right in front of Edward. Edward shakes his head and then the blonde girl slaps him across the face.

"How dare you to get this girl pregnantl? I thought you wanted me? "Yells Jessica. She is really furious.

"Hey listen, either you piss off right now or you will be very sorry Stanley," threatens Emmett with dangerous voice while Edward is staring at her.

"We´re not finished Edward Cullen," Jessica shouts as she storms off.

"Hey you," says Jessica.

"What do you want Jessica?" Asks Angela.

"I didn´t speak to you," Jessica answers quickly and turns to Bella.

"You've really picked a good guy," says the blonde girl with a sarcastic voice and laughs before entering the school building.

"Don´t listen to her Bella," says Angela in a soft voice and puts a arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, we don´t want to be late for history," she continues. Bella nods her head, but her thoughts are with Edward. Is Edward really going to be a father? Bella shakes her head. No, there must be another explanation. She glances at Edward who has a red mark on his cheek. He is still yelling at his brohter and the girl.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Have you heard? Edward Cullen is going to be a father. "

"You can´t be serious? I thought he doesn´t date. "

"The people here are just insane," mutters Bella under her breath.

"Oh, did you see his girl?"

"No," the fat girl says with sad expression on her face. Bella suppresses a laugh.

"She was stunning. Almost as stunnging as Edward, "says the blonde girl. Bella looks at the two girls with an evil glare.

"Hey Bella," whispers Angela sitting behind Bella in class.

"What is it?" Asks Bella.

"When I hear the name Edward Cullen again I´ll cry," says Angela in an annoyed tone before she continues to take notes. Bella has to agree with her. If she hears the name Edward again she might as well freak out.

"Ah Mr Cullen. You´re late, as always, "says Mr Banner with a sarcastic voice.

"What can I say, it's a talent," Edward answers with a low voice.

"Detention. You should really think about your behaviour Mr Cullen, "shouts the teacher. Edward sits down without replying. Jessica suddenly starts to cry when she sees Edward.

"Unbelievable," says Bella in a low voice but Edward seems to hear her and begins to laugh.

"Class is over. Not for you Mr Cullen. I'll see you in half an hour," says the teacher before leaving the classroom.

"Bella, are you coming?" Asks Angela.

"Yes. You can wait outside for me."

"Okay."

"See you," replies Bella slowly. Angela leaves the room with hasty steps. Bella also wants to leave the classroom, but something´s not right.

"What the ..." Bella mutters when she notices that someone is blocking her way. She looks at the person and then gasps loudly.

"Hello Isabella," says Edward with a gentle smile as he looks at her. He then closes the door.

"Hi," whispers Bella and looks at him.

"I suppose you've heard the rumors?" He asked in a soft voice while drumming with his fingers on the table.

"Well ..."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you have heard them."

"It´s not my business if you´re ..." Bella begins to say but Edward interrups her and takes a step towards her. She swallows hard as she notices his serious expression. And then he kisses her for the first time.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

It´s an unbelievable tender kiss for Bella. She has never felt anything like this before. He strokes her cheek with a smile before ending the kiss. Both are completely out of breath.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asks Bella in a low tone as she looks up from the ground.

"I ... I have no fucking idea Isabella," Edward answers with a trembling voice, looking up at her. He laughs a little when he notices her tousled hair and red cheeks.

"Are the rumors true?" Whispers Bella and looks at the ground. She has no clue what to say.

"No, they are not true Isabella," Edward answers in a low tone. Bella's hands begin to tremble when she sees his facial expression. He´s full of passion.

"Well this is actually very good," Bella breathes a sigh of relief and touches her lips with a smile.

"Good," replies Edward slowly.

"Yes, that´s what I said," laughs Bella.

"I think I'll go now. See you around new girl. "

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Asks Edward before stopping in his tracks.

"There's something I need to know," admits Bella while touching her glowing cheeks.

"Oh, what would that be?" Asks Edward.

"Who was the girl with you this morning?" She asks a little confused about the fact that Edward begins to laugh. He takes a step towards her. Then he strokes her cheek again.

"You mean Alice?" He asks amused.

"If that´s her name, then yes," she says with a firm voice. She smiles at the feel of his touch and finds that she enjoys it.

"She's my sister," Edward confesses with a gentle voice. Bella shakes her head.

"Oh, I didn´t know. I thought it would be ... "

"You thought what? That she´s my girlfriend? "Asks Edward, suddenly disgusted and takes a step back from her.

"Well ..." says Bella slowly.

"I don´t date Isabella. Never, " Edward responds with a loud voice and looks at her face. He seems to wait for her response.

"Oh, that's good for you, Cullen," answers Bella with a sarcastic voice.

"I'm serious."

"Why did you kiss me then?"

"It was only a kiss Isabella," Edward responds with an angry voice.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn´t have kissed you back," whispers Bella and is surprised when Edward is standing in front of her and grabs her hand.

"I´ve been waiting a long time for this," whispers Edward against her skin before kissing her again. Perhaps his life´s not so bad.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for following my story (: **

**Chapter 39**

"I want you Isabella Swan," whispers Edward to her as he pulls away from her. Bella holds her breath.

"What?" She asks in disbelief while looking at his red face.

"Ever since I saw you for the first time, I wanted to feel your lips," he replies softly before he strokes her cheek. Bella enjoys his touches and closes her eyes for a moment.

"How ... What?" She asks after what felt like an eternity.

"You're not like the other girls," he replies and takes a deep breath.

"How do you know Cullen? You hardly know me. "

"Oh, but I know a lot about you, Isabella." She raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Believe me, I know enough to be able to say that you aren´t like other girls," he replies, stroking her cheek again.

"Mr. Cullen?" interrupts a fat woman staring at them with her mouth wide open. Edward clears his throat while bella looks to the ground.

"You should concentrate on your studies Mr. Cullen."

"It's not what it looks like", says Bella.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that it is exactly what it looks like Miss Swan," says the teacher with a sarcastic voice.

"But ... but ..." Bella begins to say, but is interrupted again.

"Stop the stuttering and leave the room Miss Swan. Mr cullen has detention, "says the woman in an angry voice, pointing at edward. Bella shakes her head and makes a step back.

"See you later, Isabella," says Edward and waves at her as she reached the door.

"I'm sure," she mutters under her breath before leaving the room.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Bella is leaving the school building with a smile on her face. She can´t believe that Edward Cullen wants her.

"Swan," she heard a loud voice shouting across the parking lot. It´s Emmett Cullen. And he seems to be angry, as always.

"What have you done to my brother?" He asks when he stands in front of her.

"I haven´t done anything Cullen."

"Why is he in detention then?" Cullen demands to know with trembling hands.

"He was late for class. This is hardly my fault, "replies Bella.

"You just don´t understand."

"He told me everything. I know that the rumors aren´t true," says Bella.

"I told you to stay away from him Swan." He tries to threaten Bella but this time she won´t give up.

"I don´t think so," replies Bella and dares to face Emmett. Cullen is suddenly nervous...

"Don´t forget who my father is Cullen," she says with firm voice, before turning away from him.

"This is not over Swan", he threatens in an angry voice before he headed for his car. Bella breathes heavily.

"Bella, what did Cullen want from you?" She hears a voice from behind her. She turns with a smile to Angela.

"Bella? Did you listen to me? "Asks her friend.

"Yes I have. He tried to threaten me, "answers Bella with a calm voice while pointing at Emmett´s car.

"Oh no. Bella, you really should do something about it. "

"I will Angela. Cullen shouldn´t forget that Charlie Swan is my father. "

"You should have seen his face when I mentioned my father Angela," says Bella in a cheerful voice.

"I think I can imagine," Angela chuckles before hugging her. Bella sighs as she gets into her car. It's really been a long day.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

The next morning Bella leaves the house with a queasy feeling. She can´t stop thinking about Edward Cullen and the kiss. When she arrives at school she sees Edward entering the school building. She takes a deep breath to calm herself. When she get out of her car she notices that someone is standing behind her. She sighs loudly.

"Cullen," she greets the beefy man.

"Swan."

"What do you want Cullen."

"I just wanted to say that ..."

"Emmett!", She hears a grim voice call.

"Eddie, I told you that you should wait inside," says Emmett in an angry voice.

"Why? So you can speak with Isabella? I don´t think that will happen Em, sorry. "

"I ..."

"Did nothing? Don´t make me laugh, "says Edward before looking at Bella. Then he smiles.

"You better leave now Emmett."

"But Eddie I just want to help you."

"I hate to say it but I don´t need your help Em."

"Your choice, but you will regret it, "says Emmett with a threatening voice before he approaches Bella and touches her arm.

"Let her go!"

"Stay out of this Eddie."

"I want you to leave us alone Emmett. She has nothing to do with it. "

"Fine. But please don´t cry when the bitch treats you bad, "roars Emmett. Bella opens her mouth. He has not just say that.

"What did you say?" Edward demands to know as he stands in front of his brother. His expression is murderous.

"I said that this bitch ..." he starts to say, but then he is thrown to the ground. Edward punches him in the face. Emmett's nose is bleeding and he screams loudly.

"Edward!" Shouts Bella and runs toward him.

"Stay away from us Emmett. I warn you, "cries Edward as he let Emmett go.

"Why did you hit your brother?" Asks Bella and looks at the ground. Emmett looks as if he´s really hurt. Bella almost pities him. Almost. The two go back to Edward´s car and ignore Emmett.

"I told you that I want you Isabella," he says in a soft voice as he leans against his car.

"Bella."

"What?" He asks.

"My name is Bella," she whispers.

"Okay," whispers Edward and begins to caress her cheek gently.

"Bella, I want to show you something," Edward says suddenly.

"What? What about class? "

"I really don´t care about class," he laughs out loud.

"I can´t... Edward I can´t come with you. My father will kill me if I have detention again. "

"That's the thing Bella... we can´t have detention if we don´t show up," Edward says with a big grin on his face. Bella smiles.

"Okay, you're right. But we´ll get detention the next day. What should I say to my father? That I was with you? "

"Exactly," replies Edward and takes her hand.

"Listen, I know your father doesn´t like me and that's okay. But I am not staying away from you just because other people say so. "

"Do you trust me?" He asks unexpectedly. Bella doesn´t know what to say and looks into his beautiful eyes. She nods her head before she gets in the car with Edward. She can see that Emmett is less than enthusiastic but she doesn´t care. Not at all.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

"What do you think?" Asks Edward with a raised eyebrow. Bella looks at him in disbelief. This is a joke, right?

"That's ... that's a skatepark Edward," Bella laughs out loud. She can´t believe she´s missing class for this.

"Yeah, so what," he replies with an irritated voice. He doesn´t seem to care.

"I've never been here before Edward," says Bella slowly.

"You really think I just wanted to show you the park?" He asks. Bella looks at him in amazement.

"Well, yes."

"You're incredible Bella" laughs Edward as he looks at her. Then he shakes his head.

"Actually, I wanted to show you something else," he says.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. It's not far from here. I thought the shortcut through the park would be nice," he laughs.

"Really funny Edward," says Bella with a sarcastic voice and touches his arm lightly. Edward is still grinning as he takes Bella´s hand in his. She holds her breath. She has never felt like this before. And then he shows Bella something she has never seen before.

"Edward, that's ... that's beautiful," she says when she sees the big meadow in front of them.

"Nobody comes here except me. I found it shortly after ... "

"After Tanya died," Bella finishes his sentence in a sad voice.

"Yes," he replies in a low voice before he clears his throat.

"Let's sit down."

"Okay," she answers slowly before sitting down.

"I ... I really like you Bella."

"Edward, I like you, too," she whispers and takes his hand again.

"I want to get to know you Bella. That's what I really want. "

"As I said I like you Edward."

"But?"

"What?"

"There is something that keeps you away from me, right?"

"Well, there´s my dad and then there is still another problem."

"What is it Bella? "

"Why does your brother hate me so much?"

"He thinks he needs to protect me," he replies.

"Protect you? From me?", she asks in disbelief. Edward looks at her and then he puts a hand under her chin.

"No, of course not Bella. Since tanya died my family thinks I've lost my mind. "

"And that's not the truth, right?"

"Bella, do I look crazy to you?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"You know sometimes I think ..." she starts to say but Edward interrupts.

"What were you saying?" He asks in a seductive voice as he bends down. He smells like peppermint and beer. And then he kisses her again.

"I want you," he whispers in her ear and touches her gently.

"Okay," she whispers and begins to take off his jacket.


	43. Chapter 43

**Wow. Thank you for your reviews ** **and your suggestions.**

**Chapter 43**

"Are you sure?" He asks when he feels Bella´s soft skin. She throws his jacket on the ground and smiles.

"Yes I am," she answers quickly and begins to stroke his face gently.

"Are you ... have you ever been with a guy before Bella?"

"No," she replies softly, looking at the ground.

"Hey, there's no reason for you to feel ashamed."

"Well, I want it to be perfect," she says in a low voice.

"Every second with you is perfect Bella. I told you that I want you no matter what happens in the next few minutes, "he replies with a smile. Then he feels Bella´s hand on his manhood. He moans softly.

"God, you're so innocent," he says in a low voice as she touches his manhood softly. He begins to touch her breasts.

"Aren´t you afraid that someone might see us?" Asks Edward with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not really," laughs Bella.

"... You're ..."

"Unbelievable, I know," Bella interrupts him with a gentle voice, before she kisses him.

"What does it all mean?" Asks Bella.

"I dont know. I've never done anything like this ... "whispers Edward to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella, I ... I love you," he says after what felt like an eternity and takes her hand. Bella clears her throat.

"You what?" She asks with panic in her voice. She can´t believe this is happening to her. She let go of him.

"I think... I'm in love with you Isabella Swan."

"I ... I don´t know what to say ..."

"Don´t say anything. Just stay here with me." She nods her head as she looks deep into his eyes.

"Nothing has to happen between us, at least not yet Bella," he mutters.

"What if I want to?"

"Oh, I think it's better if we don´t rush things Bella" Edward says with a grin on his face.

"Are you sure?" Asks Bella. Edward´s behavior irritated her.

"Yes, I am Bella. I just want to stay with you. "

"Yes, that would be nice," Bella replies slowly, looking at him. She snuggles her head against his shoulder and looks up at him with a mischievous glint in her eye.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

"Tell me about your family?"

"My family? There's not much to tell Bella. "

"Well, you told me that your sister is pregnant. Aren´t you happy about it? "

"No."

"Oh.

"Look, I can´t be happy Bella. She has just finished High School and her boyfriend is anything but reliable. "

"Okay, you don´t need to tell me anything Edward. I was just curious, that's all. "

"It's okay," he whispers and strokes her hair.

"You probably know that I'm adopted?"

"Yes, I've heard about it."

"Well, my biological parents were killed in a car accident Bella."

"I'm sorry Edward."

"It's okay Bella. It happened a long time ago, "he answers slowly and reaches for her hand.

"I wish your brother would accept me. I haven´t done anything to him you have to believe me. "

"I believe you, Bella."

"It's about Tanya," whispers Edward while looking at her.

"Tanya?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about her."

"Only if you want", he say and she nods her head.

"She was the most beautiful girl in Forks. She had a beautiful smile and I really liked her. We were together for almost one year and I was really happy with her, "Edward says in a soft voice.

"Then the accident happened. A drunk driver crashed into our car. I tried to help her. God, there was so much blood Bella. Your father thought that I had caused the accident because the drunk driver had disappeared when the police arrived. I was arrested for tow days until Carlisle got me out. Ever since it happened everybody believes I killed Tanya."

"Edward ... I don´t know what to say. My father made a mistake. "

"Yes, but I can´t be mad at him. I probably would have done the same. "

"Don´t protect him Edward. Charlie should have know better, "mutters Bella when she hugs Edward.

"Yes, perhaps. But maybe I deserve it... "

"Don´t you dare say that. It wasn´t your fault. "

"Do you still love her?", Bella wants to know and looks at him.

"Love her?"

"Yes, you can be honest with me Edward."

"No, I don´t love her."

"Oh. But you talked about her as if... "

"As if I love her? Bella, she is dead. "

"But ..."

"No buts, I'm in love with someone else."

"Bella, I want to be with you."

"Me, too."

"Well, that´s good," laughs Edward softly.

"Yes, I think so."

"I think I will tell my dad about Emmett," says Bella.

"Bella, you should better stay out of it."

"Why? My dad has the right to know that Emmett tried to threaten me. "

"Yes, but Emmett is my brother if you've already forgotten it. "

"No, I haven´t. "

"Okay, how about a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yes, I will talk to Emmett. If that doesn´t work out you can tell Charlie about him. "

"I don´t know ..."

"Do it for me Isabella."

"All Right. I'll give you a week. "

"Deal," says Edward and leans down to her.

"You're a tough negotiator. ," he laughs and then he kisses her. Bella holds her breath.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"So, today was really fun Edward," whispered Bella as to the two reached Bella´s house.

"Yes, it was."

"So my father is not home yet ... do you want to come in?"

"Oh that's very tempting, but I think I should go home. My family might wonder where I am."

"Yes, maybe you should go," muttered Bella. She was sad that he had to leave.

"Hey, I told you that you won´t lose me," whispered Edward when he put a hand under her chin.

"Yes, you did Edward."

"And I mean every word Bella."

"Okay."

"Come here," he whispered before he kissed her tenderly. Bella's breathing increased. He was a damn good kisser.

"I think we should stop now before I can´t stop to kiss you Bella."

"I don´t want you to stop Edward."

"I really like you Bella."

"I thought you loved me?" she asked with a smile as she took off his shirt.

"You know exactly that I love you. You must have noticed it." He smiled at her.

"Well ... Angela has noticed it."

"Hmmm ..."

"Isabella, what are you doing?"

"I´m taking your clothes off," she replied with a sarcastic voice.

"Yes, I can see that but I thought we didn´t want to rush things?"

"You didn´t want to rush anything."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I want you Edward," whispered Bella in his ear with smile on her face.

"Here and now? But your father could come home any minute. "

"I don´t care Edward," she said in a low voice as she took off his pants.

"I don´t know if that's a good idea," muttered Edward.

"Tsss ... I won´t regret anything."

"No, that's not the problem. I just want it to be perfect for you Bella."

"Oh, it will be," she replied with a smile and then she kissed him hard. His hands were touching her breasts lightly before he took off her shirt.

"God, you're so wonderful," he whispered softly before he began to kiss her breasts.

"Oh Edward ...," she moaned loudly as she felt his tongue on her breast.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"God no. Please never stop touching me. "

"As you wish," he said, and kissed her mouth this time. His hand was about to open her pants when they suddenly heard a loud noise.

"Oh my god, not now!" groaned Bella annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter Cullen?" she heard a loud voice. Her father stood in front of Edward´s car with a murderous expression on face.

"Damn it," said Edward and let go of Bella. When Charlie saw Bella half naked, he freaked out.

"You dare to touch my daughter? After what you did to your last girlfriend?" he shouted as Bella got out of the car.

"Dad, you don´t understand."

"Not now Bella. Get into the house," screamed her dad and threw her shirt at her.

"Get into the house! Now!"

"You're impossible Dad," screamed Bella before she ran into the house.

"And now to you. I want you to stay away from her."

"With all due respect sir I can´t do that. I love Isabella. "

"Love? This is a joke right?" He laughed loudly.

"I will make sure that you stay away from her."

"Sir. I can ..."

"You better leave now before I forget myself," he threatened and made a step toward him.

"Chief Swan. I can explain everything. "

"I´ll wait for Bella."

"The devil you'll do," roared Mr. Swan before he stormed angrily into the house. Edward pressed his head against the steering wheel and cursed loudly.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"Edward? Have you been waiting here for me?" Bella hadn´t expected to see Edward this early in the morning in front of the school.

"Oh well ... just about half an hour," he replied with a laugh and kissed her on the mouth.

"Edward? What are you doing?" asked Emmett in an angry voice.

"Oh I thought it would be nice to give my girlfriend a kiss," Edward responded with a broad grin.

"Your girlfriend?" asked Emmett and Bella at the same time.

"Yes, my girlfriend," he said with a laugh, leaning down to kiss Bella again. This time he caressed her cheek.

"This is madness ..."

"You've finally lost your mind Edward," said Emmett while shaking his head slightly. He didn´t seem to understand that Edward didn´t care about his opinion.

"Yes, perhaps," he whispered and stared at the girl in front of him. Emmett opened his mouth, but no word came out.

"But maybe that's the best thing that could have happened to me," he said, looking deep into the Bella´s eyes before he kissed her again.

"I'll wait for you here after school," he whispered to her before he let her go.

"Okay," Bella said softly, turning toward Emmett.

"I'm sorry Cullen, you will have to get used to it that I and your brother will spend a lot of time together," she said, smiling a little. Then she turned around and ran to the entrance of the school.

"Bella? What was that about?" asked Angela when she saw Bella.

"Oh that was nothing Angela."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You and Edward are together now, right?" asked Angela.

"Yes, I think so."

"Wow!"

"Yes, you can say that."

"I thought Edward doesn´t date."

"Yes, he told me, but then it just happened," Bella replied with a smile on her face. Five hours went by. Bella left the school building with Angela and was excited to see Edward.

"Is that Cullen? In handcuffs?" asked Angela. Bella's breathing increased as she looked at the scene in front of her. It felt like a bad dream to her.

"Yes, that´s Edward," whispered Bella irritated while glancing at him. She couldn´t understand what was going on. She only knew that she had to go to Edward and talk to him. She needed to know what was happening.

"Angela, you better wait here," Bella said slowly and turned to her. Her friend nodded slowly.

"Okay," replied Angela and looked at her friend with worry in her eyes.

"What does my dad here?" she wondered when she reached the parking lot.

"Edward Cullen you are arrested," said Charlie Swan as he stood in front Edward. Bella held her breath. This couldn´t happen.

"Arrested? For what reason?" demanded Edward to know and looked at the ground.

"For murdering your former girlfriend," said Charlie as a matter of fact. He had a big grin on his face, because he knew that Edward Cullen would stay away from Bella from now on.

"What? I have already told them a thousand times. I haven´t done it."

"There´s a witness Mr. Cullen."

"Witness?" asked Edward, but Chief Swan ignored him.

"Dad, what's going on here?" asked Bella when she stood in front of her dad.

"Stay away from him Bella," said her dad in a serious tone and made a step towards her. He then grabbed her arm lightly.

"I can´t. Why is Edward in handcuffs?" asked Bella.

"He´s accused of murdering his girlfriend," Charlie explained with a frown on his face. Then he tried to turn away from her, but she spoke again.

"Dad you can´t be serious. Edward told me everything, he is not to blame for the accident that has happened. "

"Bella, you need to stop now. I'll see you at home. "

"Dad!" Bella screamed at him without looking so much at him. She was really angry. Angry for letting it get that far. She knew that her dad had something against Edward and yet she had met him and made her dad do something stupid. She couldn´t believe that he would arrest Edward.

"Bella, go to class," Charlie said in a calm tone and looked at her oddly. He was in a foul mood and couldn´t help it. He would do anything to make Edward Cullen stay away from his daughter. Anything.

"This is not over Dad," she threatened her dad before approaching Edward. She stroked his face softly. Edward stared at her and took her hand in his. Bella had tears in her eyes now. She didn´t want to let him go.

"I'll talk to my father," she whispered to him and tried to hug him, but he pulled away.

"That's not necessary Bella. I get exactly what I deserve," Edward answered. His voice is deep and full of regret. She could see that he meant every word of it.

"You can´t be serious. You are a good person Edward Cullen and I´ll do everything to help you," Bella said slowly, but it looked like he wasn´t listening to her anymore.

"Hey, look at me Edward," she said and put a finger under his chin.

"I'll talk to him get you out Edward. I promise I´ll do everything for you."

"I´ll see you around Bella," he said. A dark smile lifted his lips, before he dropped his mouth to her neck. She tasted of peppermint, sweet with a hint of vanilla. And then he kissed her tenderly on her sweet mouth.

"This is enough. Let my daughter go!" Charlie shouted from afar and made his way over to them. Bella didn´t let go of Edward immediately and caressed his cheek with her fingertip.

"I´ll get you out," she said to him and finally pulled away from him with a small smile on her lips. Her gaze snapped to her dad, her eyes wide. And darkened. She swallowed hard and welcomed the sharp burn. She winced slightly before Edward Cullen was dragged into the police car by Charlie Swan.


End file.
